Tienes un PM
by Laura Brooks
Summary: AU, sin magia. Regina es una alcaldesa y madre soltera aburrida con su vida. Y Emma una cazarrecompensas con demasiado pasado a sus espaldas. Lo único que tienen en común a primera vista es su obsesión por una serie de televisión sobre personajes de cuento fuera de su mundo, que las llevará a conocerse a través de una página de fanfics.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos de nuevo! Bueno esta historia no es muy convencional ni será muy larga (aunque eso depende), quizás tampoco demasiado buena (me sé vender que da gusto), pero lo que sí es seguro es un regalo para mi novia a la que amo y adoro y mañana tiene el primer examen. Así que espero que esto te sirva para relajarte al menos unos minutos y sonreír un poco recordando viejos tiempos ;) Mucha suerte bichilla!**

 **Espero que os guste y espero no tardar mucho en actualizar. Si ella me presiona tardaré menos xD**

 ** _Tienes un PM_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 1_**

Todo comenzó un día como otro cualquiera. Regina Mills, alcaldesa y madre soltera, se aburría en su despacho, repasando los papeles de siempre, las historias de siempre, las caras de siempre…

Su vida había sido siempre igual, monótonamente igual, así que no había aliciente alguno en hacer un trabajo que conocía demasiado bien y, al final, las horas se volvían eternas.

Así fue como, un día de tantos, comenzó a ver una serie cualquiera, sin sentido realmente, algo que probablemente no le iba a gustar nunca, pero Henry se había empeñado en verla con sus compañeros de colegio y siendo el hijo de la alcaldesa ya le costaba bastante hacer nuevos amigos. Así que Regina accedió a organizar una especia de "reunión social", a falta de otro nombre mejor para denominar a niños corriendo por su casa, para Henry y sus amigos de clase.

Y Regina nunca pensó que pudiera llegar a encontrar ningún tipo de placer en el visionado de una serie predominantemente infantil, incluso el título lo decía: "Érase una vez". Un puñado de personajes Disney sacados de sus mundos y que habían acabado en un pequeño pueblo de Maine, curiosamente, muy parecido al suyo.

Así que no, nunca iba a gustarle. Por más que el personaje de Reina Malvada, Sadee, fuese más parecida a ella de lo que quisiera admitir. Por más que se viera reflejada en sus tristes y profundos ojos marrones. Aunque lo que realmente la dejó enganchada a aquella ridícula serie infantil fue la aparición de una tosca rubia. Andy.

Y sí, quizás el momento en que Andy apareció en pantalla, Regina se quedara sin palabras ante sus dorados cabellos y aquellos vaqueros tan ceñidos, pero aparte de eso, le pareció un personaje odioso. ¿Quién era ella para volver a reclamar al hijo que abandonó y que Sadee había criado durante diez años?

Oh, aquello sí que la enfadó. Probablemente porque despertaba uno de sus mayores miedos. Había adoptado a Henry diez años atrás, cuando era solo un bebé. Daniel había muerto unos años antes en un accidente a caballo. Todos le habían dicho que se recuperaría con el tiempo, que volvería a enamorarse, pero ella estaba segura de que no sería así. Siempre había sido una persona de ideas firmes y dentro de aquellas ideas se encontraba la de que las personas solo tenían un gran amor verdadero en sus vidas. El suyo había sido Daniel y había muerto. Así que no tenía sentido desperdiciar su vida buscando algo que nunca llegaría y así siguió con su vida, formando con Henry la familia que querría haber tenido con Daniel.

Y habían estado bien, solo Henry y ella, había sido un niño feliz que adoraba los dinosaurios y se disfrazaba con sus camisas negras de dementor, tiempo atrás. Hasta que descubrió que era adoptado y sus juegos y su risa acabaron. Desde entonces apenas quería estar con ella, apenas la miraba, ni le hablaba.

Era difícil ver cómo tu único hijo, el centro de tu mundo y de tu existencia, pasaba de quererte a odiarte solo por descubrir que no lo habías llevado en tu vientre.

Quizás por eso, Regina no tardó en odiar a Andy y en comprender a Sadee, por más Reina Malvada que hubiera sido en otra vida.

Y la odió, profundamente, además, hasta el capítulo de la mina en el que Andy y Sadee se acercaron más de lo estrictamente necesario. Y quizá fuese por su completa ausencia de una vida sentimental o de cualquier otro tipo en más de diez años, o porque a pesar de haber sido bisexual toda su vida, Daniel había sido su único amor…digamos…consumado, pero comenzó a ver una gran tensión sexual entre aquellas dos mujeres.

Demasiada tensión sexual.

Incluso Henry se había dado cuenta y eso que él veía la serie por las aventuras de los personajes de cuento que vivía el hijo de Sadee y Andy, Aidan.

Aunque, si Regina podía agradecerle algo a aquella serie, era que, desde que la veían juntos, Henry y ella habían comenzado a pasar más tiempo juntos, no era como en los viejos tiempos aún, pero era algo.

Así que Regina comenzó a interesarse cada vez más por la serie, tanto como meterse en el enrevesado mundo fandom y encontrarse con los llamados fanfics. Y si alguien proclamaba que la alcaldesa se dedicaba a leer fics eróticos en horario de trabajo ella lo negaría tajantemente…pero vamos si no disfrutaba. Y descubrió que no era la única que se había fijado en la innegable química entre las protagonistas, tenían incluso su propio ship, SwanQueen.

Una autora le llamó pronto la atención. **FanSalvadora28**. Era la más prolija en relatos y, lo mejor, actualizaba casi a diario y a ella le venía bien para matar el tedio entre reunión y reunión. Y nunca se aburría. Algunas historias lograban conmoverla, porque había que reconocer que la chica resultaba toda una dramática cuando quería, otras le arrancaban carcajadas. Como que hubiera colocado a las protagonistas en un apocalipsis zombie.

El tiempo fue pasando, la primera temporada de la serie terminó, Henry volvió a ignorarla sin tener capítulos que comentar y el silencio cada noche se volvía atronador. Así que, una noche, Regina tomó su portátil y, como no tenía nada más que leer, decidió escribir.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo entonces, siendo ya de madrugada cuando terminó los primeros capítulos, con unas copas de sidra de más que había tomado mientras y, en un arranque de impulsividad, creó una cuenta y publicó lo que había escrito en su noche de soledad.

La mayor sorpresa vino al día siguiente cuando recibió incontables emails que le mostraban los comentarios de la gente. Al parecer, la obra de **DarkMajor,** nombre, había gustado bastante y así fue como siguió escribiendo cada noche, cuando Henry se iba a la cama sin dirigirle la palabra. Una historia sobre almas tristes y perdidas, exactamente como se sentía ella.

En su historia, una pequeña Andy de seis años que había vivido como una huérfana toda su vida, aparece en la puerta de Sadee cuando esta se encuentra más sola, después de que Aidan la abandonase por su madre biológica. Quizás, con aquella historia, Regina solo quería recordar los viejos días en los que Henry era un niño y confiaba en ella, las acampadas en las noches de tormenta, los peluches, las canciones, los baños de espuma en los que los dos terminaban mojados…otros tiempos que parecían cada vez más lejanos.

Ni siquiera le importaba que Andy y Sadee terminasen por enamorarse, solo quería disfrutar de la sensación de volver a ser madre, aunque fuese a través de una historia. Pero al final, por supuesto, las protagonistas se enamoraron. La pequeña Andy volvió a su tiempo y todos fueron felices…al menos en la ficción.

Regina terminó la historia y siguió con su vida, una vida sin sentido en la que Henry la ignoraba y hablaba de buscar a su madre biológica. Hasta que un día en el trabajo recibió un email.

 **Tienes un PM de FanSalvadora28.**

Regina lo miró extrañada, no había recibido ningún mensaje privado antes y no comprendía qué querría aquella autora que, precisamente era de las más conocidas.

 **FanSalvadora28: Hola! No sé si te sorprenderá que te escriba. Espero que no jajaja. El caso es que tengo la manía de "hacerme amiga" de todas las autoras que leo y me encanta tu forma de escribir, pero no te conozco y me gustaría remediar eso. Mi nombre es Emma, vivo en Boston, aunque viajo mucho, y soy cazarecompensas, y tu fan número uno. En fin, un placer, espero no parecerte una loca acosadora sino la chica genial que destila simpatía que soy. Un beso y gracias por escribir.**

Extrañamente, y ni siquiera ella podría bien explicar la razón, su primer pensamiento fue que Boston no estaba tan lejos, tan solo unas cuantas horas en coche. Aunque no tardó en sacárselo de la cabeza, no tenía sentido pensar en distancias.

Regina leyó varias veces el mensaje. Cabían dos posibilidades: que fuera una persona excesivamente sociable o que fuera una psicópata. O quizás ambas. Pero estaba tan aburrida en el trabajo.

 _DarkMajor: Hola Emma, aún estoy decidiendo lo de si me pareces una loca acosadora, pero me arriesgaré ;) Yo no suelo ser demasiado buena iniciando contactos sociales así que supongo que tu iniciativa es bienvenida._

 _Mi nombre es Regina, soy alcaldesa en un pueblo pequeño de Maine. Y he de reconocer que yo también he leído muchas de tus historias, son muy buenas. Espero seguir leyéndote pronto._

Y cuando le pareció lo suficientemente amigable sin decir demasiado le dio a enviar. Regina supuso que allí se acabaría la interacción. Pero, para su sorpresa, unas horas después volvía a tener otro PM.

 **FanSalvadora28: Hola Regina! Disculpa la tardanza, me encantaría decir que estaba con una mujer hermosa pero nooo, estaba trabajando. Así es la vida. Así que alcaldesa, no está nada mal. Imagino que será un trabajo estresante, el mío es más cansado que otra cosa, pero tiene sus momentos.**

 **Por cierto, he dado un grito a lo fangirl loca cuando supe que me leías, me hizo la tarde. Tengo demasiado tiempo libre en las noches de vigilancia de sospechosos, ya sabes. Voy a entrar al cine con unas amigas más tarde te escribo otra vez. Pasa buena tarde.**

Y Regina pestañeó, varias veces. ¿Estaba ligando con ella? Sinceramente, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que no sería capaz de decirlo, aunque quisiera. La razón le aconsejaba que parase de una vez de comunicarse con extraños, tenía un pueblo que dirigir y mucho papeleo por rellenar. Pero todos en aquel pueblo la temían o la compadecían, su carácter había cambiado radicalmente desde la muerte de Daniel, nadie supo comprenderla, nadie pudo ayudarla. Y se quedó sola.

Henry era la única luz de su vida. Y él también la había abandonado. Así que, ¿qué tenía de malo si conocía a alguien más y tenía a un adulto con el que hablar para variar?

 _DarkMajor: Espero que te lo pases bien en el cine. Hace años que no voy a menos que sea para ver una película de dibujos._

¿Qué hacía? ¿Debía revelar la existencia de Henry? El que fuera madre soltera había hecho huir a mucha gente antes, era un riesgo, pero Henry era lo más importante en su vida y si alguien iba a huir por él, que lo hiciera cuanto antes.

 _Son los gajes de tener un hijo pequeño. Lo último que vi, si no recuerdo mal, fueron los Minions. Fue él quien me enganchó a Érase una vez. Ser alcaldesa es estresante, pero no tanto como ser madre soltera, te lo puedo asegurar. Tu trabajo parece algo peligroso y aburrido al mismo tiempo, es una mezcla interesante, ten cuidado. Y espero que tengas una noche de vigilancia pronto, me he quedado sin nada que leer. Cuídate._

Ya estaba. Con ese mensaje seguro que ya no volvía a saber nada de ella. Así que Regina siguió trabajando. Siguió trabajando mortalmente aburrida.

Pero una hora después, se dio cuenta de que el universo y aquella tal Emma estaban empeñados en llevarle la contraria.

 **FanSalvadora28: Vaya, ¿tienes un hijo? Sí, imagino que ser madre soltera es el trabajo más complicado del mundo, pero estoy segura de que es gratificante también. No te lo he dicho, tengo 28 años, de ahí el 28 de mi Nick, aunque a veces rondo los 4 mental, quizás sería buena compañera de juegos de tu hijo, ¿cuántos años tiene?**

 **A lo mejor me estoy tomando demasiada libertad, pero te adjunto mi número de teléfono móvil por si quieres mensajearme. Será más fácil que estar pendiente del mail todo el día. Mil besos.**

Lo siguiente que Regina hizo fue cerrar el ordenador de golpe y alejarse de él, casi como si aquella chica pudiera verla desde la pantalla. ¿Eso era que sí que estaba ligando? Oh por el amor de Dios, estaba demasiado mayor para aquellas cosas.

Las horas fueron pasando y Regina se entretuvo con cualquier cosa que la mantuviera alejada del ordenador. ¿Y si era una psicópata? ¿O quería su número para acosarla? Pasaban cosas muy raras en el mundo. Tenía que pensar en Henry.

Pero, por otro lado, las posibilidades de que aquello pasara eran más bien escasas y hacía tanto tiempo que no hablaba con otro adulto que su soledad hacía que hasta la idea de que fuera una psicópata resultase menos importante.

Copió el número de teléfono en su propio móvil y siguió trabajando mientras una pequeña parte de su mente seguía pensando en qué hacer con su nueva conocida online.

Archie, su psicólogo, le había dicho que era bueno conocer gente, más allá de los compañeros de clase de Henry. Pero, por otro lado, dar el teléfono no era seguro, había visto muchas películas de locos acosadores…quizás veía demasiado la televisión en las largas noches de insomnio, pero aún así, era arriesgarse a sí misma y a Henry.

Pasó la tarde sin que lograra atreverse a volver a mirar aquel número, el móvil quemando en su mano sin saber qué era lo que debía hacer.

Cerró la puerta del despacho en la alcaldía, condujo a casa, cenó con Henry y vio cómo se iba a la cama sin pedir ni desear beso de buenas noches o un simple cuento como en los viejos tiempos.

De manera casi automática, ya por inercia, se sirvió un vaso de sidra de manzana, se puso su pijama favorito, el de seda gris y se metió en la cama. Cogió un libro, apuró el vaso. Ya casi era medianoche, si había habido algún momento para llamar a Emma seguramente ya habría pasado, habría un protocolo en estas cosas, como en las citas, y aunque Regina no tenía ni idea de cuál era, seguro que tras unas cinco horas de retraso en contestar, Emma se habría dado por rechazada.

Hubiera deseado sentirse bien, era lo que tenía que hacer, priorizar su seguridad y la de su hijo. Pero tan solo sentía un peso en su pecho al imaginar a una Emma sin rostro apenada porque se había abierto a ella, le había dado incluso su teléfono y había sido ignorada.

Con el teléfono en la mano y el número de Emma en pantalla, Regina valoró sus opciones. ¿Ser valiente o no serlo? Esa es la cuestión. Abrió la aplicación de Whatsapp y contempló la conversación vacía. Respiró hondo y comenzó a teclear.

R: _Hola ,soy Regina o DarkMajor como prefieras. Siento haber tardado tanto en hablarte_ —Y pensó que excusa quedaría más o menos creíble. — _Mi ordenador se quedó sin batería de repente y no tuve tiempo de hablarte hasta ahora._

Y enviar. Bueno, al menos ya podría dormir tranquila con su conciencia.

 **E: Hola!**

 _R: Hola, ¿qué tal?_

 **E: Bien, me alegra que me escribieras. ¿Has visto mi foto de perfil?**

Regina la agrandó para fijarse en lo que parecía ser una foto de la actriz que interpretaba a Sadee, la Reina Malvada de la serie, con un casco de Darth Vader morado.

 ** _R:_** _Sí, la había visto por internet._

 **E: lleva mi firma ese casco, si te fijas.**

Y había que aumentar mucho para leer "Emma", pero era cierto.

 **E: soy toda una fangirl.**

 _R: ya veo, ¿y cómo es que lleva tu nombre?_

Unos segundos después pudo escuchar un audio disculpándose por la voz de carretera, era por el sueño, y contando una historia sobre una convención a la que llegó el casco después de que pasara por sus manos para firmarlo.

 _R: no te disculpes, me gusta tu voz. Es una historia interesante. Debería irme a dormir, mañana madrugo. Trabajo de alcaldesa y todo ese rollo._

 **E: Claro, me gustó conocerte. Mañana hablamos.**

Al menos habría mañana.

 _R: Vale. Buenas noches._

 **E: Buenas noches.**

Y aquello fue todo antes de apagar el móvil para dormir o, al menos intentarlo, recordando una última vez su voz antes de caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Gracias a todos por la buena acogida, no pensé que fuera a gustar tanto.**

 **Como ayer, y el resto de capítulos tb ya os lo adelanto, se lo dedico a mi novia, lo escribo para ella básicamente. Así que espero que te guste bichita.**

 **Y a todos vosotros, espero que os guste :D**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

A la mañana siguiente, la vida de Regina comenzó como de normal. Un despertador sonando a las 6:00 de la mañana, una ducha rápida, buscar un traje de alcaldesa que, por increíblemente incómodo que pareciera, le permitiera pasarse horas sentada sin que las medias le picasen o el vestido la asfixiase en su intento por comprimir la poco sexy para la sociedad masa abdominal; despertar a un niño de diez años que no quería bajo ninguna circunstancia despertarse; hacer el desayuno, volver a despertar al niño que no quería despertarse; levantarlo a la fuerza y vestirlo mientras él se movía al más puro estilo zombie peleando contra las mangas; dejar al Henry en clase bajo miradas asesinas porque su querido hijo tenía muchas buenas cualidades, pero un buen despertar no era una de ellas; y, por fin, llegar a su despacho y dejarse caer sobre la silla.

Sí, había días en los que llegar al trabajo era casi una bendición. Al menos hasta que su secretaría llegaba con los papeles y la agenda para el día.

Sí, la vida de Regina Mills no era lo que se dice divertida. A partir de aquel momento, y como cada día, estaría encerrada entre aquellas cuatro paredes revisando informes de las más disparatadas actividades, comenzando por una petición de Leroy, uno de los trabajadores de la mina, para comenzar un club de strippers a domicilio con sus hermanos para despedidas de solteras y otras celebraciones. Obviamente, denegarla era por un bien público.

No fue hasta un par de horas después que escuchó un sonido al que estaba poco familiarizada, la señal de su móvil de que había recibido un mensaje. Lo primero que temió fue que algo hubiera pasado con Henry y el colegio intentara contactar con ella y corrió a tomarlo, hasta que vio "Emma" en la pantalla.

 **E: Buenos días :)**

Regina sonrió sin saber muy bien por qué, no había creído que volviera a saber de ella más allá de un cordial saludo entre fans de la misma serie.

 _R: Buenos días, ¿qué tal?_

Con naturalidad, Regina, ante todo con naturalidad, se dijo.

 **E: Mmm con sueño, acabo de levantarme. ¿Y tú?**

Regina miró el reloj, las 10:00.

 _R: Yo ya llevo un par de horas despierta._

 **E: Que mal, madrugar debería estar prohibido. Bueno, voy a desayunar y a limpiar antes de que mi compañera de piso me mate por mi desorden.**

 _R: Suerte con la limpieza._

 **E: Hasta luego :)**

 _R: Hasta luego._

Regina dejó el móvil sobre la mesa donde estaba para volver con su papeleo, sonriendo sin saber por qué tras la interrupción.

Quizás Archie tenía razón y llevaba mucho tiempo rechazando contacto con adultos. Tenía amigas claro, unas cuantas al menos, pero no había vuelto a intimar con nadie desde Daniel. Hubo personas o, como Kathryn solía llamarlos, "pretendientes", hombres y mujeres, sí, que habían intentado conquistarla, sacarla de la coraza en la que la vida, o ella misma, la había encerrado y podrían haberlo logrado, pero al final siempre había un momento en el que Regina huía, se escudaba en su trabajo asfixiante, en el cuidado de su hijo, en cualquier detalle sin importancia que pudiera darle cualquier excusa para seguir alejada del amor.

Claro que también habían existido casos contrarios en los que Regina misma se ilusionó con alguien, pensando que podría ser la persona adecuada, pero sin reunir nunca el valor necesario para lanzarse.

Así que la experiencia le decía que no se ilusionara con Emma, al igual del resto de relaciones que había conocido, llegaría un momento en el que se cansaría de ella o Regina huiría, lo que pasara primero.

Que no es que hablara de amor, ¿quién puede hablar de amor al segundo día de conocer a alguien? Era una locura.

Y siguió con su trabajo. Hasta que el móvil volvió a alertarla.

 **E: Ya estoy aquí, ¿me echabas de menos?**

Regina rio sorprendida ante el descaro de la chica.

 _R: Oh, no podía soportarlo._

 **E: Tranquila, tengo ese efecto en las mujeres.**

 _R: ¿Ah sí?_

 **E: Sip.**

 **Por cierto, no he llegado a preguntarte cuántos años tienes.**

 _R: ¿No te han dicho nunca que no se debe preguntar la edad a una dama?_

 **E: Algo había escuchado, pero yo te dije la mía.**

 _R: Sí, lo hiciste. Tengo 34, me conservo bastante bien._

 **E: Seguro que eres una mujer hermosa.**

Regina alzó una ceja sorprendida. ¿Estaba ligando con ella? Ah, estaba demasiado desentrenada en este campo.

 _R: Y tú eres toda una zalamera._

 **E: Solo sincera.**

 _R: Ni siquiera me has visto._

 **E: No lo necesito, una persona que escribe como tú solo puede ser hermosa.**

 _R: no sé si tiene mucho que ver._

 **E: Eres hermosa por dentro.**

 _R: xD de acuerdo, y tú eres definitivamente una zalamera, querida._

 **E: como decía, solo sincera.**

Regina permaneció mirando el móvil sin decir exactamente qué decir, aunque no tuvo que pensar mucho por suerte, porque vio enseguida que Emma aparecía "escribiendo".

 **E: Por cierto, me gustó mucho ese último one-shot que pusiste.**

 _R: ¿Fanfiction para dos?_

 **E: Sí, ese. No podía parar de reír con lo del pene mágico y si podía hacerse xD. Aunque tengo que decirte que no hace falta en realidad, a mí nunca se me ha quejado nadie.**

Hacía tiempo, y eso tenía que admitirlo, que no se reía tanto, por fardona que resultara aquella Emma, era una frescura que su vida recibía con agrado.

 _R: Tampoco a mí se me han quejado nunca._ —No tenía por qué especificar que nadie se había quejado porque no lo había probado con nadie. Sí, vale, era muy triste que una mujer de su edad y con un hijo (adoptado obviamente) tuviera la experiencia sexual de una estrella de mar. Se suponía que Daniel iba a ser… pero murió antes de que pudiera suceder nada más allá de unos besos torpes y robados, y después, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido que apenas se había dado cuenta de que desperdiciaba su vida.— _Pero lo he leído en muchos fics y me hacía gracia._

 **E: ¿En qué clase de fics? Porque no me suena.**

 _R: Sobre todo en inglés, oneshots pornosos, ya sabes._

 **E: Ah claro, no domino mucho el inglés.**

 _R: Yo lo aprendí para mi trabajo. Tuve un profesor que decía que la gente que sabe inglés besa mejor, por el control de la lengua supongo._

 **E: Puede ser, pero de nuevo te digo, que a mí no se me ha quejado nadie y sé mover la lengua muy bien querida.**

Tan fardona.

 _R: No lo dudo querida. Tampoco a mí se me han quejado._ —De nuevo, tampoco tenía por qué saber que no había besado lo suficiente como para que se le quejaran. Bueno, Henry había comenzado a limpiarse la mejilla cuando le daba un beso con los labios pintados, pero pensó que no era el tipo de besos al que se refería.

 **E: Pero me gustó mucho.**

 _R: Me alegro._

 **E: Quizás le falta un poco más de acción…**

 _R: ¿Quieres decir que le escriba una escena erótica?_

 **E: Lo has dicho tú, no yo.**

 _R: no sé si lo haré, son escenas que cuestan de escribir._

 **E: Sí, yo tampoco suelo escribirlas. Prefiero vivirlas.**

Una carcajada se escapó de su boca antes de que pudiera contenerse. Qué morro tenía aquella mujer, ah, pero no sabía con quién estaba jugando. Podría ser una madre soltera virgen, pero había leído suficientes novelas eróticas como para pasar por la mayor de las expertas.

 _R: Oh, ¿no me digas?_

 **E: Sip. Lo único que me falta por hacer que me apetecen es que me aten.** —Soltó de pronto.

Si Regina se sonrojó…bueno, nadie fue testigo de ella. Pero, como había dicho antes, dos podían jugar al mismo juego.

 _R: Oh, qué bien, yo siempre he querido atar a alguien._

Esperaba que el retraso en la contestación de Emma fuera porque la había dejado sin palabras y no porque la había asustado, empezaba a divertirse.

 **E: ¿Algo más que quieras hacer?**

Oh, no tienes ni idea… pensó Regina.

 _R: Comenzando por lo simple, probar distintas superficies._

 **E: ¿Como cuáles?**

 _R: Oh muchas…_ —¿Una manera de decir que no había probado ninguna sin llegar a decirlo?— _Digamos que mis anteriores relaciones no eran muy partidarias de innovar._ —Era cierto…más o menos.

 **E: Qué lástima. Dime algunas que te gustaría probar.**

Bien Regina, se dijo a sí misma, este es el momento de recordar todas esas escenas eróticas con las que te has entretenido en interminables horas de reuniones tediosas.

 _R: Empezando por el agua…duchas, bañeras, lagos, mar, ríos, jacuzzis …_

 **E: Te faltan las piscinas.**

 _R: Oh, no me las he olvidado, pero todas las que conozco son públicas y tengo mis límites también…_

 **E: Bueno, siempre se puede buscar alguna privada.**

 _R: imagino, pero no sé si el cloro es lo más afrodisíaco del mundo._

 **E: xDD Supongo que tienes razón. El mar está bien porque aprovechas el balanceo de las olas para penetrar.** —Toda una experta— **¿Y aparte del agua? A mí me gustan las equis.**

Equis…equis…equis…sí, Regina recordaba haber leído una novela erótica sobre seres mitológicos nórdicos en la que ataban a una chica a una especie de cruz inclinada, en forma de Equis, de forma que sus brazos quedaban atrapados y las piernas separadas.

 _R: Parece interesante, nunca la he usado._

 **E: ¿Y qué te gustaría probar a ti?**

Oh, ¿sinceramente? Miles de imágenes de diferentes novelas eróticas pasaron por su mente.

 _R: Uy, todo realmente. La equis, la silla, el potro, las camas con cadenas…lo que haga falta. Hasta he leído algo sobre cepos que podría ser curioso. Está bien probar cosas nuevas._

Era demasiado divertido hablar con tanta libertad de aquella clase de cosas que prácticamente le estaban vetadas por su condición de alcaldesa. No es que la política prohibiese el sexo viciosillo, ni nada por el estilo, sino que nadie esperaba que precisamente ella, Regina Mills, regia y correcta alcaldesa de Storybrooke pudiera pasarse largas horas de trabajo fantaseando. Y menos todavía, con escenas de BDSM, aunque eran de sus favoritas.

Pero con Emma era totalmente libre, sin prejuicios, ni ideas preconcebidas, podía ser lo que quisiera.

 **E: Sí, me gusta todo eso. Siempre he querido tener un cuarto del placer para mí y mi pareja con todos esos juguetes.**

Oh, sí, Regina había leído mucho sobre cuartos del placer…

 _R: Una mazmorra. Sí, no estaría nada mal._

La única duda que tenía en aquel momento la alcaldesa era si, cuando hablaba de volumen, hablaba de alguien en particular o, incluso, podía referirse a ella.

Lo gracioso de Emma, también conocida como **FanSalvadora28,** era que la joven había escrito su vida en el disclaimer de cada capítulo de cada fic que escribía. Tanto que para Regina, parte del enganche a sus fics pasaba también por leer el disclaimer por entero para saber cómo avanzaba su culebrón particular.

Regina había comenzado a leer a Emma, sin saber su nombre por aquel entonces claro, cuando la cazarrecompensas llevaba tan solo dos historias, dos historias que le habían encantado, todo sea dicho. Así que había seguido leyéndola cada vez que actualizaba. Sin decir nada, ni un review ni nada por el estilo porque Regina prefería pasar desapercibida y, bueno, tampoco hubiera sabido qué decir.

Y la cosa se puso interesante cuando en uno de sus fics comenzó a dedicárselo a otra chica que escribía en la misma página. Dedicatorias que comenzaron amables y terminaron convirtiéndose en auténticas declaraciones de amor del tipo "te amo tanto que me llega hasta los huesos" y cosas por el estilo. Que a Regina le parecían terriblemente cursi, cierto, pero era adorable en cierto modo. Más que nada, que dos personas de países e incluso continentes distantes se hubieran encontrado y enamorado a través de una página de internet, pues alentaba un poco su esperanza de que el amor tenía caminos enrevesados y que, quizás, no fuera demasiado tarde para ella.

Sin embargo, aquello había sido prácticamente meses atrás, había pasado un tiempo sin escribir ni leer con las reuniones del último trimestre, demasiados problemas para un pueblo tan pequeño…Pero, nimiedades aparte, la verdadera pregunta era, ¿si esta era la misma **FanSalvadora28** que le había estado declarando su amor eterno a esa otra chica, estaba ligando con ella, estaba soleta, o eran todo imaginaciones de su mente solitaria?

Así que sí, aprovechó la cercanía del ordenador para abrir el último capítulo publicado por Emma de un fic que no había comenzado a leer y buscó en el disclaimer la susodicha declaración de amor. Ah, pero no estaba. ¿Cómo de mal visto está lo de hacer el baile de la victoria cuando eres alcaldesa? Bueno, ante la duda se limitó a hacerlo mentalmente.

 **E: Exacto, una mazmorra llena juguetes.**

Oh, casi me había olvidado de que estaba hablando con Emma después de tanto indagar en su vida amorosa no tan privada porque exponía en fics.

 _R: Claro, los juguetes son importantes. Látigos, palas, pinzas…todas esas cosas._

No sabía qué nivel de seriedad tenía aquella conversación para ella, pero yo no paraba de reírme.

 **E: No están mal todos esos juguetes, pero hasta que no hagan una película de mis fics y tenga dinero para todo eso, me sirve con otras cosas.**

 _R: ¿Cómo qué?_ —Ya era pura curiosidad morbosa.

 **E: Pues no sé, yo he usado un poco de todo, aunque mi favoritas son las velas.**

 _R: ¿Las velas?_ —Dios del amor hermoso, eso no salía en ninguna de mis novelas.

 **E: Sí, es genial porque puedes jugar con el calor y la cera caliente y luego penetrar con ella.**

¿Penetrar con una vela…caliente?

 _R: Parece interesante. Nunca lo he probado._

Y así andaba la conversación cuando sonaron unos golpes en la puerta que obligaron a Regina a levantar la cabeza del móvil por primera vez en…bueno no sabía cuánto, pero un buen rato.

—Señora alcaldesa—Dijo su secretaria.—¿Quiere que recoja ya el papeleo de la mañana? No me lo ha traído como de costumbre para que lo cursara.

Regina descubrió con asombro que llevaba un par de horas hablando con Emma y sin prestar atención a un solo papel. Ops.

—No, em… he tenido ciertas…distracciones. Te lo llevaré cuando esté.

Se despidió con una sonrisa forzada deseando que se marchara rápido para poder seguir hablando con Emma, aunque fuera solo para despedirse de mejor modo y explicarle que sería mejor que trabajase un poquito.

Cuando miró el móvil ya tenía más mensajes.

 **E: Oye, no es que quiera compartirte ni nada de eso, pero estoy en un grupo de Whatsapp y todas querrían conocerte. Las enganché a tus fics a todas y van a estar fangirls perdidas.**

Vaya, lo de tener admiradoras era nuevo.

 _R: Estaría bien, pero quizás en otro momento. Acaba de entrar mi secretaria y me he dado cuenta de que no he hecho nada en toda la mañana con tanto hablar de mazmorras._

 **E: Claro, una alcaldesa tiene que trabajar.**

 _R: Sí, de vez en cuando._

 **E: Y a menos que en tu pueblo haya muchos pervertidos con mazmorras que controlar, mi conversación te está distrayendo.**

 _R: Oh, prefiero no saber qué tienen los habitantes de mi pueblo. Pero me he divertido hablando contigo._

 **E: Y yo también. Espero que sigamos hablando pronto.**

 _R: Te avisaré cuando este pueblo pueda vivir sin mí. Aunque como eso puede que tarde, podemos hablar esta noche._

 **E: Intenta detenerme.**

 _R: no lo haría._

 **E: Hasta luego :)**

 _R: Hasta luego :)_

Y Regina volvió a su acostumbrado y conocido tedio de firmar papeles.

El resto de la tarde pasó entre papeles y el pensamiento de que se había pasado horas enteras hablando de mazmorras y otras perversiones sexuales con una mujer que acababa de conocer. Seguro que nadie lo creería.

A pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse seria y concentrada en sus labores…más o menos una hora más tarde, Emma volvió a escribirle y volvió a caer en el juego. Era demasiado adictivo hablar con ella.

Terminó descubriendo que tenían más cosas en común de las que se pudiera pensar de una alcaldesa y una cazarrecompensas, el mismo libro favorito, les gustaba la poesía, leer, la historia, incluso el mismo periodo histórico. En música por el momento era en lo que menos coincidían.

Llegó la hora de ir a por Henry al cole, hacerle la cena y acostarlo. Todo en el tétrico silencio de siempre…bueno, no había estado ahí siempre, pero se había vuelto ya cotidiano.

Y Regina no veía el momento de irse a la cama con su vaso de sidra de manzana y volver a hablar con Emma. Al menos era un soplo de aire fresco en su vida.

Pero no debía ilusionarse, no debía. La vida era demasiado imprevisible como para hacerse ilusiones con cosas así.

El móvil vibró en su mesita.

 **E: ¿Regina sigues despierta?**

 _R: Sí, Emma, aunque no debería tardar en irme a dormir._

 **E: Claro, mañana trabajas.**

 _R: Cada día, prácticamente._

 **E: Pero hemos dejado a mitad la conversación sobre películas, me encanta el cine…**

Un rato después Regina ya podía recitar el top five de películas de Emma, incluyendo Watchmen, El club de la Lucha, V de Vendetta, la Vida es Bella. Y de que tenía un ranking especial para sagas, para películas nazis, otro para antiguas…Y así, una auténtica cinéfila.

 _R: Emma me temo que se me está haciendo tarde y mañana tengo que madrugar._

 **E: Sí, perdona, he sido muy egoísta. Como de todas formas yo no me puedo dormir hasta las 3:00 de la mañana por las pesadillas…**

Quizás hasta aquel momento, Emma había sido una persona con la que había, más o menos conectado, se había reído, se había entretenido…sí, pero no dejaba de ser una persona normal, una persona más. Una persona que, como el resto que conocía, terminaría cansándose de ella o, peor aún, burlándose. Hasta aquel momento en el que supo que tenía pesadillas y Regina recordó la suyas propias, y ya no se pudo marchar.

 _R: no tengo prisa tampoco, ¿por qué no te tumbas en la cama y te relajas? A ver si podemos mejorar la hora de las 3 a.m._

 **E: No podrás. Soy huérfana y esa es la hora en la que unos hombres me encontraron tirada en la cuneta y me llevaron a un hospital. Tengo pesadillas a esa hora desde que tengo memoria.**

 _R: ¿Y has probado a irte a dormir a otra hora?_

 **E: He probado de todo y siempre me despierto a la misma hora llorando y empapada en sudor por la misma pesadilla.**

Casi le recordaba a su pequeño Henry, cuando con dos o tres años, se levantaba y acudía corriendo a refugiarse entre sus brazos.

 _R: Bueno, tranquila cielo, estoy aquí._

Y así empezó todo.

Gracias por leer :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, hola y muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios :D**

 **No me enrollo hoy mucho que...la verdad, estoy deseando irme a cenar xD así que como siempre se lo dedico a mi novia porque es nuestra historia así que obvi y para que se anime entre exámenes ;) a por ellos nena!**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

El día comenzó como todos los demás, en su vorágine de preparar a un niño que no quería separarse de su cama y llegar al trabajo a su hora. Con el problema añadido de haber dormido apenas unas horas, no recordaba tener tanto sueño desde que Henry era un bebé que la tenía hasta la madrugada despierta.

Otra novedad era que la alcaldesa no dejaba de mirar el móvil considerando qué hora sería prudencial para dar los buenos días o si debía esperar a que Emma hablara primero, los protocolos sociales nunca habían sido lo suyo. Ni siquiera sabía si habría podido dormir, así que no esperaba tener noticias suyas hasta…digamos mediodía.

Pero a Emma le gustaba llevar la contraria al parecer.

 **E: Buenos días :) ¿Qué tal?**

Regina se sorprendió al saber de ella tan temprano, el reloj le confirmó que todavía eran las 8:00.

 _R: Buenos días, bien, con sueño._

 **E: Ya…¿me odias mucho?**

 _R: jajaja, no tranquila, era peor cuando mi hijo era pequeño._

 **E: Menos mal. Me encargaré de que la próxima vez que te desvele sea por lo menos divertida.**

 _R: Bueno, me divertí. Me reí mucho. Pero ahora, voy a por café._

 **E: Adicta.**

 _R: Mucho. Todos tenemos nuestras adicciones. Pero será nuestro secreto ;)_

Para cuando volvió con su humeante taza, Emma ya le había escrito.

 _R: No puedes vivir sin mí, ¿eh?_

 **E: ¿Tanto se me nota?**

 _R: No eres precisamente sutil._

 **E: No me gusta perder el tiempo con lo que quiero.**

 _R: Oh ¿y qué quieres?_

 ** _E: A ti._**

Respira, Regina, respira.

 _R: nada sutil…_

 ** _E: hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía algo tan intenso por alguien y apenas te acabo de conocer, eres alguien especial._**

 _R: Y tú eres toda una casanova._

 ** _E: ¿no vas a decirme nada más?_** —Y un rugido de su tripa le dio la pista.

 _R: Que tengo hambre._

 ** _E:xD_**

 _R: ¿Qué? Es verdad._ — Siempre podía mandarle una foto del bollo que se estaba comiendo para que la creyera.

 **E: Oye, me he dado cuenta de que no sé ni tu apellido.**

 _R: oh, es Mills. Regina Mills._

 ** _E: Mills-Swan_**

Regina lo leyó sin saber muy bien a qué se refería, y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que la había buscado en algún tipo de red social, véase Facebook y le preguntaba si era Mills-Swan.

 _R: No. —_ Dijo rápido— _Solo Mills._

 ** _E: vaya, qué rápido te decides._**

 _R: me sé mi nombre. Soy solo Mills._

 ** _E: Oh, ya lo sé. Yo soy Swan. Solo quería ver cómo quedaban nuestros apellidos juntos por si algún día tenemos hijos._**

 _R: ¿Eres tan rápida con todas o soy la única afortunada?_

 ** _E: xD eres la afortunada, no lo dudes._**

 _R: Eres imposible._

Escribió mientras se recostaba en la silla.

 **E: se hace lo que se puede. Por cierto, ¿estás leyendo mi último fic?**

 _R: No, lo siento, he estado muy ocupada últimamente._

 **E: Está gustando bastante. Sadee es actriz y las películas que hacen son mis otros fics.**

 _R: auto-publicidad._

 **E: Exacto. Te gustará si te lo lees.**

 _R: Algún día, cuando tenga tiempo._

 **E: Puede que te añada en mi dedicatoria…**

 _R: Oh Emma, ya conozco tus dedicatorias del estilo: "a mi amada sin la que no puedo vivir", no es mi estilo, querida._

 **E: Ya…**

Tampoco quería hacerle sentir mal.

 _R: Probablemente me pondría roja como un tomate._

 **E: seguro que estás hermosa sonrojada.**

 _R: otra vez vuelves con tus frases de casanova y otra vez te digo que ni siquiera me has visto la cara._

 **E: y creo firmemente que es el momento de remediar eso.**

Adjunto al mensaje iba una foto de una sonriente rubia con una camiseta blanca que marcaba a la perfección su generoso busto. Así que aquella era Emma Swan.

 _R: Encantada, Emma._

 ** _E: ¿pero no me vas a poner una tú? ;-;_**

Rió sin querer ante la expresividad de Emma, pero lo cierto era que hacerse una foto y mandarla…¿cómo decirlo de manera educada?...La acojonaba de miedo, esa era la realidad. Sabía que era pasable, guapa incluso, pero su madre había sido tan estricta con ella que algo menos que la perfección le parecía inconcebible. Y tras una noche casi en vela, su estado era de todo menos perfecto.

Así que tiró de fotos guardadas en el teléfono hasta encontrar una que le pareció adecuada y salía presentable. Era una buena foto, estaba feliz. Uno de aquellos últimos días con Henry antes de que él decidiera que ella ya no encajaba en su vida.

Tomó aire y la envió.

Emma la recibió, pero se hizo el silencio. Regina comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, pensando por qué tardaba tanto en contestar. ¿Eso es que era horrorosa? Seguramente, quién sabe…

 **E: Dios, tenía razón, eres tan guapa. Más de lo que me imaginaba.**

Bueno, aquella razón era mejor y sí, le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara. Emma Swan, no podía ser otra.

 _R: Y tú eres una zalamera._

 ** _E: Y tú, preciosa._**

 _R: Y tú, imposible._

 ** _E: Como mi princesa desee._**

 _R: ¿Princesa?_

 ** _E: ¿No te gusta?_**

 _R: Querida, si tuviera que ser de la realeza, más bien sería una reina._

 ** _E: como mi reina desee, pues._**

 _R: Oh, ¿y tú eres mi valiente caballero?_

 ** _E: No te quepa la menor duda._**

 _R: Toda una Casanova, desde luego._

 ** _E: Entonces, ¿qué me dices?_**

 _R: ¿A qué de todo, querida?_

 ** _E: A lo de la dedicatoria en mi fic._**

 _R: Me la puedes hacer, claro, pero que sea sutil._

 ** _E: Lo intentaré, pero como tú has dicho, no es precisamente mi fuerte. Bueno, te dejo trabajar, voy a escribir el capítulo de hoy, te aviso cuando esté._**

 _R: De acuerdo._

 ** _E: Hasta luego._**

 _R: Hasta luego._

Y de nuevo, otra mañana en la que el trabajo se le había acumulado. Al parecer iba a tener que acostumbrarse a ello con Emma en su vida.

Aproximadamente una hora y diez informes después, su móvil volvió a sonar.

 **E: Hola su majestad.**

Mirando el teléfono con una sonrisa por la adorable idiotez de de Emma, Regina comenzó a escribir.

 _R: Hola forastera._

 ** _E: Hola, ¿me echabas de menos?_**

Regina levantó una ceja incrédula.

 _R: terriblemente, no te digo xD_ — Intentaba parecer irónica, pero no estaba segura de haberlo hecho.

 **E: Ya tienes tu dedicatoria.**

 _R: qué rápida, voy a verla._

Y era cierto que aparecía. Tras su numeroso y concurrido disclaimer decía así **"a mi sonrojada porque es hermosa".** Toda una Casanova.

 _R: Me alegra ver que puedes ser sutil._

 ** _E: ¿te ha gustado?_**

 _R: Sí._

 ** _E: ¿Te ha hecho sonreír?_** _—_ Nadie solía preocuparse por si sonreía o no.

 _R: Sí, Emma, he sonreído._

 ** _E: Misión cumplida pues :)_**

Se había establecido sin quererlo un hábito curioso, casi como un acuerdo tácito en el que se pasaban la mañana hablando de todo un poco, de su día a día en general, Emma solía fardar de sus fics o ponerse en modo Conquistadora Casanova y Regina, pues sobre todo se reía de lo adorablemente idiota que podía ser Emma Swan y conversaciones por el estilo. Era siempre por la noche, cuando las luces se iban y las dos estaban tranquilas en la cama, cuando hablaban de sus vidas en profundidad.

Emma le hablaba de cómo había sido crecer siendo una niña huérfana, de casa en casa, con más o menos suerte cada vez. Del miedo que le tenía a la oscuridad desde que unos padres la encerraron en un armario como castigo y lo mucho que le había emocionado que Regina escribiera justo lo mismo del personaje de Andy en su fic. Se había sentido comprendida sin siquiera conocerla.

Regina, a cambio, le hablaba de su madre, de cómo había sido crecer en una familia un tanto opresiva que no le daba la libertad que una niña necesitaba y sometida a los dictados maternos.

Luego Emma hablaba de sus pesadillas y de dónde venían, y Regina terminó hablando de Daniel, su primer y único amor hasta la fecha, que le había prometido de todo, hasta que su madre le prometió a él más dinero si la dejaba.

Y volvía a hacerse de madrugada.

 **E: Es demasiado fácil hablar contigo. Yo no suelo abrirme tan rápido a la gente.**

 _R: Pues yo no lo diría._

 ** _E: En serio, es verdad. Siempre he tenido un muro protegiéndome, pero contigo se cae piedra a piedra sin que pueda evitarlo._**

 _R: Es un poder que tengo._

 ** _E: No lo dudo, debe ser brujería._**

 _R: De la peor xD._

 ** _E: Tengo sueño…_**

 _R: Oh, ¿y qué ha sido de la chica que conocí y que era incapaz de dormir hasta las 3 a.m.?_

 ** _E: Creo que conoció a una mujer que alejó a las pesadillas…_** _—_ Oh, qué bonito. — ** _Eso, y que esa chica resultó ser toda una marmota en el fondo._**

 _R: Ya veo. Buenas noches._

 ** _E: Buenas noches, su Majestad._**

Y la mañana siguiente venía con más mensajes. Y eso que Regina no se creía que pudiera tener tanta conversación.

En aquel momento en concreto, casi a mediodía de un día 17, Regina miraba el móvil distraída, riendo entre mensaje y mensaje de Emma, mientras iba y venía con papeles que requerían su firma. Siempre en aquel juego que parecían tener en el que Emma mostraba toda su potencial como Casanova y Regina, pues, sonreía, se sonrojaba o levantaba una ceja, según el momento.

No sabría decir exactamente qué habría motivado la conversación, probablemente nada en concreto, una cosa de tantas que llevaban, que llevaba a otra, y cuando se daban cuenta se habían pasado horas hablando, cuando a Emma le escribió.

 **E: Ya he actualizado.**

 _R: qué bien._

 ** _E: Hoy en mi fic he escrito una frase que me gusta seguir en mi vida._**

 _R: Oh, ¿y cuál es?_

 **E: Espera, te la voy a copiar: "** **Hay cosas en la vida que son como un tren, ese tren que no sabes dónde te va a llevar, pero sabes que no quieres dejarlo escapar porque, si lo haces, estás perdido** **"**

 _R: Oh, es bonita._

 ** _E: Regina, creo firmemente que tú eres ese tren._**

De acuerdo…Digamos que en ese momento su mundo pareció detenerse de pronto y apenas era capaz de respirar.

 **E: Eres magnífica, única y divertida. Me haces reír, pintas una sonrisa en mi cara, quiero abrirme a ti y eso no me pasa con casi nadie, creo sinceramente que eres el tren que no quiero perder. Eres especial…¿qué…qué piensas?**

Su corazón latía tan rápido que apenas era capaz de controlarlo. Le gustaba Emma, disfrutaba hablando con ella, pero apenas habían pasado tres días..y bueno, estas cosas era típicas de películas, pero desde luego no le pasaban a ella. No a Regina Mills, aburrida alcaldesa de un pueblo todavía más aburrido.

Pero el teclado estaba ahí, Emma al otro lado, los sentimientos que comenzaba a despertar con ella, y tenía que decirle algo.

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Qué tal? He recibido ciertas preguntas sobre mantener la esencia swanqueen y si Henry será el hijo de Emma y todo eso...bueno pues la esencia por supuesto la quiero mantener, en todo lo que pueda claro, licencias de escritora aparte xD. Y lo de Henry...pues sinceramente estoy pasando un poco de Henry para centrarme en las chicas, pero veremos, saldrá más adelante xD**

 **Dedicado como siempre a mi novia a que que amo y adoro y amodoro, venga cielo, solo te queda uno! Sé que lo vas a hacer muy bien, no te pongas nerviosa. Y lo mismo para ti Patri (no me iba a olvidar de ti geme), tú puedes cari. Mucha suerte a las dos chicas :) Dejad a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrada con la boca abierta**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

Emma Swan no había tenido la mejor de las suertes en la vida, tampoco había tomado las mejores decisiones. La experiencia demostraba que solía ser demasiado impulsiva en la mayor parte de las ocasiones, alocada en otras; inconsciente unas cuantas. Y sí, por qué no decirlo, actuaba por puro instinto en casi todas.

Y su instinto, en esta ocasión le decía que corriera, que corriera lo más rápido posible de aquel nuevo dolor en potencia. Pero no podía.

La no mejor de las suertes y su impulsividad habían terminado en unas cuantas relaciones de las que se arrepentí y, sobre todo, una gran y horrible ruptura que desgarró su corazón a la tierna edad de dieciocho años. Había llovido mucho desde entonces, pero si había algo que Emma Swan temía tras años y años de familia en familia, era el rechazo.

¿Por qué demonios, entonces, se encontraba enfrente del móvil, mordiéndose las uñas, mientras esperaba un rechazo prácticamente seguro? Pero ¿qué podía esperar si se acababa de declarar a una mujer que ni siquiera había visto y con la que solo llevaba hablando tres días?

Definitivamente sí, había perdido del todo la cabeza. ¿Pero por qué narices lo habría hecho? Ahora la iba a perder, definitivamente. No había modo alguno en que una mujer como Regina, preciosa, elegante, alcaldesa de un pueblo, no huyera por semejante declaración…en tres días.

Idiota, idiota, idiota. Se repitió mientras se golpeaba en la frente.

Había hablado con Ruby y Elsa, dos de sus mejores amigas, y hasta con Mary Margaret, que era lo más parecido a una madre que había tenido. Las conversaciones fueron algo así:

* **El día con Ruby***

— ¿Tú qué crees que debería hacer, Ruby?

—Pues no sé tía, pero yo que tú me iba al pueblo ese y le daba duro contra el muro, y lento contra el pavimento, ya sabes. —Ruby se dejó caer sobre el sofá con un trozo de pizza.

—Pero qué bruta eres hija. En serio, ¿no crees que es muy pronto?—Emma colocaba el DVD de la última peli de Jurassic Park.

—A ver que piense…¿la conoces de 3 días y no la has visto en persona? Pues sí, creo que es muy pronto. Pero oye, yo creo en el Amor Verdadero, así que ¡qué narices! A por ella tigre. —Dijo con queso grasiento rezumando de la boca.

—Ruby, esto es serio. ¿Y si corro demasiado y la pierdo?

—Pues entonces espera un poco más.

—Pero ¿y si espero demasiado, y la pierdo? —Emma se dejó caer en el sofá con las manos en la cabeza. —Arg, voy a volverme loca.

—No es para tanto, Emma. Si sientes algo tan fuerte por ella, tú, la Señora Emma Swan-No-Me-Van-Los-compromisos-Tengo-Una-Armadura-Protegiéndome-El-Corazón, pues creo que debes lanzarte. Y ahora, calla, come pizza, y dale al play. ¡Sangre y comida grasienta!

Emma se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba y un trozo de pizza en una mano y el móvil en la otra, por si Regina volvía del trabajo.

* **El día con Elsa***

Elsa se había hecho con el control de la última caja de donas, era una lucha atávica, prácticamente ancestral que mantenían las dos rubias desde… bueno, desde que se conocieron.

—Elsa no seas agarrada, dame una dona de chocolate. —Emma robó una de las donas y mientras la engullía le preguntó con la boca llena. —¿Bueno, y qué piensas?

—Pues no sé Emma, sabes que yo conocí a Rapunzel así. —Se refería a su novia claro. —Pero estuvimos unos meses hablando antes de vernos en persona.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que es ella, lo sé. Me lo dice el corazón.

—¿Segura que habla el corazón y no es una indigestión por las donas?

—Primero, tú te has comido casi todas. Segundo, no, es el corazón, lo sé. Hace años que no siento esto. ¿Y tanto en tan poco tiempo? No, Elsa, no puedo dejar que esta oportunidad se escape.

—Está bien amiga, yo te apoyo.

—¡Gracias! —Emma se lanzó a abrazarla.

—Ey, ey, pero eso no te da derecho a tocar mis donas.

Y la conversación terminó con una nueva guerra a muerte…de cosquillas, por las donas.

* **El día con Mary Margaret***

Mary Margaret, más conocida como MM, era profesora de primaria en un pequeño colegio. Desde que Emma y ella se conocieron la conexión había sido instantánea. MM le había dicho que estaba segura de que en otra vida había sido alguien muy importante para ella, quizás incluso su hija. Ya que nada más verla había sentido la necesidad de cuidarla. Y aunque Emma estaba más acostumbrada a cuidar de sí misma, nunca venia mal alguien en quien confiar.

—Bueno, ¿tú qué crees? —Preguntó Emma mientras la seguía por todo el aula.

—No sé Emma. No creo que debas lanzarte tan pronto. Ni siquiera la has visto.

—Pero MM, tú crees en el amor verdadero, ¿y si ella es el mío?

—Yo creo en el amor verdadero, pero no creo que puedas enamorarte verdaderamente en tres días y solo con whatsapps.

—Pero Mary Margaret…

—No hay peros que valgan, Emma. Te he visto con demasiada gente que te ha hecho daño como apoyarte en esta empresa de locos. Dale más tiempo. No se escapará. Y si se escapa, pues sabrás que no era ella la adecuada.

* **El día de hoy***

Y, aún así, todas esas conversaciones no sirvieron de nada, porque llegado el momento, sus dedos y su corazón fueron más rápidos que su cerebro. Así que allí estaba, mirando el teléfono como una loca y rezando por cualquier cosa que no fuera un no rotundo y un adiós contundente. Cualquier cosa menos perderla.

 **E: Eres magnífica, única y divertida. Me haces reír, pintas una sonrisa en mi cara, quiero abrirme a ti y eso no me pasa con casi nadie, creo sinceramente que eres el tren que no quiero perder. Eres especial…¿qué…qué piensas?**

Si pudiera borrar aquel estúpido mensaje…¿por qué había corrido tanto? La asustaría seguro.

Y Regina estaba escribiendo… Con las manos entrelazadas, Emma leyó.

 _R: Si lo he entendido bien y yo soy el tren, entonces tú eres la que tiene que hacer el salto del tigre. ¿Por qué te empeñas en sonrojarme?_

No había dicho que no…¡No había dicho que no! Madre del amor hermoso, por todas las donas del mundo, ¡no había dicho que no! Podría gritar.

Vale, Emma, mantén la calma.

 **E: Porque me encanta. Y por supuesto que quiero saltar.** —¿Había vuelto a pasarse?

 _R: ¿No es eso lo que estamos haciendo ya?_

 ** _E: Solo espero tener el viento a favor._**

 _R: Una veleta en forma de gallo, no puede fallar querida._

 ** _E: Seguro que no falla._**

 _R: Emma…tienes que comprender que estás yendo muy rápido para mí. No he hecho esto antes, el conocer a alguien por internet, empezar algo…Y tengo un hijo en el que pensar. Voy a moverme a un ritmo más lento. Entiéndelo._

 ** _E: Lo entiendo. Ya te he dicho que solo quería saber si el viento estaría a favor._**

Ya te has vuelto a pasar, Emma, pensó.

 _R: Lo estará._

Y ahora, ¿sabéis qué toca? Oh sí, baile de la victoria de Emma Swan. Ajá, ajá, no me ha dicho que no, ajá.

 _R: Anda, vete a trabajar antes de que me dé un síncope._

 ** _E: Sí, su majestad._**

 _R: Eres imposible…_

 ** _E. Pero te encanto._**

 _R: Absolutamente imposible._

Emma apareció como desconectada y Regina aprovechó para respirar por primera vez desde que había comenzado la conversación. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Y más importante, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Era una mujer adulta, era una madre, era alcaldesa…pero en el fondo no era más que una niña asustada.

¿Y si Emma Swan no era lo que decía ser? ¿Y si solo quería reírse de ella? ¿Jugar con ella? ¿Cómo iba a haberse enamorado en apenas tres días?

Una parte de ella le advertía, le gritaba que aquello no podía ser. No con ella. Regina Mills podría ser muchas cosas, pero nunca la princesa de un cuento de hadas, nunca la protagonista de una historia de amor, aquello era algo que simplemente la vida no le deparaba, ya lo había aprendido. Así que todo aquello debía tener alguna trampa por alguna parte, acabaría saliendo escaldada.

Pero otra parte de su cerebro le decía que ya tenía 34 años, y su vida estaba pasando de largo sin que tuviera la valentía de arriesgarse a vivirla.

No podía seguir huyendo de sus miedos toda su vida. Y si había una posibilidad, aunque fuera pequeña, de que Emma fuera quien decía ser y no quisiera engañarla, si era la chica que había conocido y a la que había acompañado hasta la madrugada para librarla de sus pesadillas, si de verdad era la chica de la que empezaba a enamorarse, entonces no podía huir. Ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

-SQ-

Un nuevo pitido del móvil sobresaltó a Regina mientras repasaba unos cuantos informes.

 **E: Toc, toc, ¿se puede?**

 _R: Adelante, querida._

 ** _E: puede que ya estés harta de mí por hoy después de incitarte a saltar a trenes, pero he tenido una idea._**

 _R: ¿Debo tener miedo?_

 ** _E: no, no, tranquila. Es una buena idea. ¿Estás libre?_** —Regina miró los papeles que la esperaban en su escritorio.

 _R: Digamos que sí._

 ** _E: Entonces me gustaría invitarte a una cita, si quieres claro._**

 _R: Una cita…¿cómo? —_ Intrigada, Regina se levantó de su incómoda silla y se recostó sobre el pequeño sillón que tenía para cuando recibía visitas.

 **E: Bueno, había pensado en llevarte a uno de mis sitios favoritos de la ciudad.**

 _R: Claro, me encantaría._

 ** _E: Guay! O sea…bien, estupendo. Yo voy a recogerte a tu casa como el caballero que soy._**

 _R: Le estaba esperando, mi apuesto caballero, la puntualidad no es lo suyo._

 ** _E: No seas mala, es apenas un minuto tarde._**

 _R: A lo mejor un minuto sin ti es una eternidad._

 ** _E: ¿Quién es la zalamera ahora?_**

 _R: Todo se pega querida, todo se pega. ¿Y adónde vamos?_

 ** _E: Es una sorpresa. Vamos. Caminamos por las ajetreadas calles de Boston, los coches cruzando, los niños jugando pasándose la pelota de un lado a otro, sí, lo sé, demasiado bullicio, pero no tardaremos en llegar al lugar que quiero enseñarte. Es un pequeño parque escondido. Un sitio que conoce poca gente. Hay un enorme estanque en el que se refleja el cielo, verde azulado…_**

 _R: Como tus ojos._

Emma se sonrojó por la intervención de Regina. Era divertido que el Casanova también se pudiera sonrojar.

 ** _E: Y además hay cisnes._**

 _R: Oh, me encantan los cisnes._

 ** _E: Oh, ¿entonces te encanto? Porque Swan significa cisne._**

 _R: XD toda una casanova. ¿Continuamos con los cisnes con plumas?_

 ** _E: Te diría que yo también tengo pluma, pero lo dejaré para otra ocasión. ¿Nos sentamos en el césped? He traído una manta._**

 _R: Claro._

 ** _E: Nos sentamos sobre el césped, yo te abrazo por la cintura para que puedas apoyarte sobre mi pecho._**

 _R: ¿En la primera cita?_

 ** _E: Puedes llamarme descarada._**

 _R: Lo eres._

 ** _E: Pero soy encantadora. Sé que no es lo más lujoso del mundo, pero quería traerte a un lugar especial para mí. No podría decirte las horas que he pasado en este parque. Y mira los columpios, aquí quiero traer a mis hijos…algún día._**

Con el último mensaje, Emma envió unas fotos del lugar. Sí que era realmente bonito. No es que Regina Mills fuera una experta en citas. Había tenido unas cuantas, casi todas en restaurantes de lujo que había elegido su madre con pretendientes que también había elegido su madre. Lujosas, sí, pero impersonales, vacías, absurdas.

Con ninguno se había pasado horas hablando de todo y de nada, no se habían tomado la molestia de pensar en algo, no hablemos ya de montar toda una fantasía para salvar la distancia que las separaba. Así que sí, había tenido unas pocas citas presenciales, pero ninguna le había parecido tan auténtica como aquella.

 **E: En la próxima cita prometo llevarte a un sitio más espectacular que un parque.**

 _R: Oh, ¿así que ya crees que habrá una segunda cita?_

 ** _E: Eso espero._**

 _R: :), yo también Emma, pronto a ser posible._

Y sí, pronto hubo más citas. Pronto ambas, Emma y Regina, pasaban el día hablando, pero esperando con ansias a que llegara la noche y el mundo durmiera, para quedarse solas en la cama y viajar juntas a donde quiera que la imaginación las llevara. En una ocasión, Emma ganó varios millones al póker y compró un parque de atracciones solo para ellas dos. Aquel fue el primer momento en el que Regina se murió de ganas por poder besarla al llegar a casa de la cita.

Otra vez, viajaron a Pemberly, territorio de las novelas inglesas que apasionaban a la alcaldesa, para montar en caballo por los verdes pastos, bailar en los enormes salones y terminar corriendo bajo la lluvia.

Estuvieron en una isla desierta e incluso viajaron por toda Europa a bordo del Orient Express. Sí, cuando la noche caía y se quedaban hablando todo parecía posible y el mundo quedaba olvidado.

Solo para aparecer cuando se despedían.

 **E: Buenas noches mi reina, sueña bonito o conmigo, como prefieras.**

 _R: Buenas noches, dulces sueños cielo._

Y volver a irse por la mañana.

 _R: Buenos días dormilona._

 ** _E: Mmm buenos días hermosa :)_**

 ** _Gracias por leer :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Sip, aquí estoy y no me han secuestrado xd. Perdón por la tardanza. Con esto de las vacaciones de Pascua me centré en estudiar y eso y ponerme a escribir es una perdición, así que tardé un poco más. Pero con premio! bueno si os gusta, aviso de que hay una escena erótica, a su manera, en fin, por si hay alguien que prefiera no leerla.

Como siempre, dedicado a mi novia a la que voldemordeo xd ;)

Espero que os guste :)

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

Uno de los días que más había temido llegó por fin. Era curioso porque hablando con Emma el tiempo se le había pasado demasiado rápido, pero sí, así era. Era ni más ni menos que la boda de su mejor…aunque quizás también única amiga, Kathryn, con su novio de toda la vida, Frederik, Fred para los amigos.

Hubo un tiempo en el que planearon juntas aquel momento, soñando en cómo serían sus vestidos, qué llevarían, qué dirían en el altar…Aquellos días habían quedado muy lejanos para Regina, perdidos en su memoria. Había aceptado hacía mucho que eso sueños permanecerían siempre así, como sueños y nada más, que no existiría nadie capaz de quererla y que el único amor de su vida sería Henry. Y estaba bien, era fácil, suprimir los sentimientos, llenarse de trabajo para no pensar demasiado, dedicarse a Henry. Quizás algunas noches el peso de su propia soledad la había vencido y quizás esas noches se servía una copa excepcionalmente generosa de sidra de manzana y dejaba libres a las lágrimas que en otros momentos reprimía, pero nada más.

Por eso sabía que la boda de Kathryn, en cualquier otro momento, habría propiciado una de aquellas amargas noches de autocompasión y lamento por los sueños rotos. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba. Arreglándose con un esmero impropio en ella, aplicándose el maquillaje con cuidado y eligiendo un vestido con un poco demasiado escote. Todo para poder enviarle fotos a Emma e imaginar su cara de asombro al verla de manera diferente a la habitual.

Un tanto adolescente por su parte quizás, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de dar rienda suelta a las hormonas y vivir de acorde a su edad, así que, qué demonios, pensaba.

Así acabó sin darse apenas cuenta, enfundada en el que sería probablemente su vestido más escotado, ceñido y corto. Una combinación que su madre no aprobaría en la vida. Pero sería una boda larga y Henry había preferido pasar el día con sus amigos, así que iría sola, como de costumbre.

No nos entretendremos en los tediosos pormenores de la ceremonia. Sí, la novia lloró, la madre de la novia lloró y Regina solo pudo pensar en lo mucho que deseaba que llegara la hora de sentarse para poner fin a la tortura de los tacones.

—Regina. —Le dijo Kathryn al verla. —Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido.

—Puede que sea la alcaldesa, pero nunca estaría tan ocupada como para perderme tu boda. Muchas felicidades, querida.

Solo cuando Kathryn se retiró a saludar al resto de los invitados y pudo, Regina miró el móvil descubriendo que ya tenía varios mensajes de Emma.

 **E: ¿Qué tal la boda?**

 _R: Es una boda, emocional y aburrida a partes iguales. Kathryn está muy guapa._

 ** _E: Seguro que tú lo estás más, ¿dónde están esas fotos que me habías prometido?_**

 _R: Sutil como siempre, Swan._

 ** _E: Ya me conoces._**

Podría haberse hecho de rogar, pero no tenía sentido cuando ella misma deseaba mostrárselas, así que en el siguiente mensajes adjuntó las fotos que se había hecho con Kathryn y alguna que otra amiga más. Y esperó su reacción.

 **E: o.o me dará un ataque al corazón, eres preciosa.**

 _R: Gracias, querida._

 ** _E: ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?_**

 _R: No está mal. Solo quiero sentarme para sacar los pies de los tacones, disimuladamente._

—Regina, querida. —Una voz la distrajo a su espalda.

—Mal, Cruella, qué sorpresa veros, no sabía que estabais invitadas.

—Una fiesta no sería igual sin nosotras. —Dijo Cruella.

—A nosotras también nos ha sorprendido verte tan…—Mal dirigió una mirada nada disimulada a su atrevido escote. —tan poco alcaldesa, digamos.

—Bueno, un día es un día. Si me disculpáis debemos ir a buscar nuestros asientos para el banquete. —Cada vez se sentía menos cómoda con las miradas de aquellas dos mujeres, que casi parecían estar devorándola con los ojos.

—Claro, pero Regina…—Dijo Mal. —te buscaré en la pista de baile.

—Pues no esperes encontrarme. —Susurró Regina una vez que se hubieron marchado.

Se dejó caer sobre la silla que correspondía a su nombre y volvió a mirar el móvil.

 _R: Perdona, Emma, unas antiguas compañeras me han interceptado. Parece que no eres la única a la que le ha encantado mi vestido._

 **E: ¬.¬…**

 _R: ¿No te pondrás celosa, verdad?_

 ** _E: para nada, solo que no me gusta que te molesten._**

 _R: Cierto. Una me ha invitado a bailar y todo._

 ** _E: ¿Y vas a bailar con ella?_**

 _R: No lo creo._

 ** _E: ¿Por qué…?_**

Y tal vez fuera la copa de champán y la copa de vino que tenía ya servidas y había comenzado a beber, pero se sentía extrañamente malvada.

 _R: Porque, Emma, cuando bailo puedo fácilmente perder el control y no creo que estén preparadas._

 ** _E: ¿Ah sí?_**

 _R: Sí._

 ** _E: ¿Crees que yo estaría preparada?_**

 _R: Tal vez, no lo he comprobado todavía._

 ** _E: ¿Y qué es lo que te pasa con la música que te hace perder el control?_**

 _R: No lo sé. Solo bailo, pero quizás de repente me apetezca bailar sobre tu cuerpo._

 ** _E: No me quejaría. Apretaría tu cintura mientras te mueves sobre mí._**

La llegada de un camarero con el primer plato la sobresaltó tanto que estuvo a punto de perder el teléfono y que cayera en la copa de champán. Fue cuando Regina se dio cuenta de que había estado completamente abstraída y estaría, con casi total seguridad, completamente sonrojada en un banquete rodeada de sus conciudadanos.

 _R: Pensaré en ello, Casanova. Por ahora voy a comer._

 ** _E: Yo ahora solo puedo pensar en comerte a ti._**

Y el trago de agua que había tomado para calmarse antes de unirse al resto de comensales en la comida estuvo a punto de salir disparado sobre su vecina de mesa.

 _R: Sutil como siempre. Luego hablamos, Casanova._

 ** _E: Como mi reina desee._**

El resto de la comida se sucedió en un tedio total, solo se animaba a sonreír de vez en cuando, al mirar el móvil e intercambiar algún mensaje tonto con Emma.

—Hola a todos—se escuchó la voz de Kathryn al micrófono. —Y gracias por haber venido. Hoy es un día muy especial. Y ahora vamos a proceder al tradicional lanzamiento de ramo. Todas las solteras…y las que quieran una segunda oportunidad también, al centro de la pista.

Empujada en un mar de mujeres desesperadas, Regina terminó en el centro de la pista. Nunca le había gustado aquel juego porque sabía que ella nunca sería la siguiente en casarse, no tenía a nadie. Solo que, en aquella ocasión, su mente no paraba de repetir el nombre de Emma. Y probablemente estaría loca porque apenas se conocían unas semanas y no se habían visto en persona siquiera, pero al pensar en el ramo pensaba en ella, en todas sus insinuaciones nada sutiles, en ella y su salto al tren y sus intentos de zalamería dignos de todo un Casanova.

Y tanto estuvo pensando que, cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía el ramo de rosas blancas en sus manos.

Por supuesto, en cuanto se libró de la gente dándole la enhorabuena, le hizo una foto al ramo de flores para enviárselo a Emma.

 _R: Mira lo que me ha caído. Ya sabes lo que dice la tradición…_

 ** _E: O.O emm…es un poco pronto ¿no?…_**

 _R: ¿No me digas que la gran Casanova, Emma Swan, se ha asustado?_

 ** _E: No, es que…bueno, es muy pronto._**

 _R: Tranquila casanova, no planeo atarte, al menos no en matrimonio ;) Voy a bailar._

Era cierto lo de que la música le hacía perder un poco la cabeza, aunque quizás también habían contribuido las copas de licores variados que suelen servirse en las bodas. Para cuando llegó a casa, después de horas fuera, los pies destrozados a causa de bailar en tacones y toda la mansión vacía para ella sola, solo podía pensar en Emma.

En Emma y en aquella conversación que había comenzado como una broma, pero que había terminado con la imagen de la rubia atada de pies y manos en su cama. Había sido la propia Regina la que había terminado atándola en aquella fantasía descabellada que Emma había seguido, solo Dios sabía por qué. Y no era porque no quisiera ser acariciada o disfrutar aquellas manos maravillosas de las que tanto presumía la rubia, pero había vivido tanto tiempo sin que la tocaran, sin sentir el calor de otra piel sobre ella, sin saber lo que era una caricia de amor, que no estaba preparada para ello. Había creado un barrera alrededor del mundo, porque la única forma, se dijo un lejano día, de no sentir dolor era no sentir nada. La única forma de no ser abandonada, parecía no tener a nadie.

Había vivido tan sola que el calor humano había llegado a serle tan ajeno como aterrador. Tanto que ni siquiera en una inocente fantasía donde Emma no la tocaría, donde todo era imaginario, se veía capaz de ser tocada.

Y, por eso, Emma había acabado atada.

 ** _E: ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?_** **—** **Preguntó ella de modo inocente.**

 _R: No lo sé._ —Y realmente no lo sabía. — _¿Quieres que siga?_

 ** _E: Sí._**

 _R: Pero…_

 ** _E: Te deseo, Regina._**

 _R: ¿Y si yo escribo y tú mientras..._ _te tocas?_

 ** _E: ¿Quieres que orgasmee para ti?_**

 _R: Sí, algo así._

 ** _E: De acuerdo._**

 _R: ¿Estás sola?_

 ** _E: Sip, y en la cama._**

 _R: ¿Y desnuda?_

 ** _E: Todavía no._**

 _R: pues es el momento de que eso cambie querida._

Regina tomó aire sin saber exactamente qué era lo que iba a hacer. No es como si ella fuera una experta en sexo, ni mucho menos. Había leído mucho, pero leer y saber eran dos cosas distintas. Existía la posibilidad de que metiera la pata tremendamente, de no excitar en absoluto a Emma, que creyera que era una idiota o cosas peores que no se sentía con ánimos de pensar.

O podía funcionar. No podría decir qué era exactamente lo que la empujaba a aquello, pero había algo en Emma que lograba apagar la ardiente barrera que solían representar sus miedos.

—Vamos allá. —Se dijo.

 _R: Estabas atada en mi cama, completamente desnuda y expuesta para mí. Tus manos aferradas al cabecero de la cama sobre tu cabeza y tus piernas cerradas, no sabía si por pudor o por la necesidad de ir refrenando el deseo._

 _Me acerqué a ti de manera casi felina, armada con un gato de cuerdas y ataviada con un ceñido vestido de cuero que dejaba poco a la imaginación._

 _"_ _Vaya, vaya, señorita Swan, alguien tenía ganas de jugar. Ahora sé buena chica y abre las piernas para mí"_

 _Tú obedeciste sin hablar, demasiado perdida quizás en mi figura enfundada en cuero. Me acerqué más a ti con una venda negra en las manos._

 _"_ _Ya basta de observar el espectáculo querida, temo que te distraigas demasiado" Te tapé los ojos con la sedosa tela entre tus protestas que acaté con un beso más dominante que cariñoso, mordiendo tu labio mientras me apartaba._

 _Traje al lado de la cama un pequeño cubo de hielo, metiendo en él las hebras del gato, pequeñas tiras de cuero hasta que estuvieron listas y pude pasar su congelada superficie por tu suave piel notando como se erizaban los vellos alrededor y sisabas por el frío. Mi lengua recorrió después el mismo camino que había quedado helado._

 _Metí mis dedos en el hielo hasta que apenas los noté y repetí el procedimiento, llevándolos esta vez a tus pechos, acariciando tus pezones con las frías caricias de mis dedos, obligándolos a erigirse ante mí, si era del frío o la excitación no podría decirlo. Y cuando estuvieron tan fríos como mi propia piel, volví a llevar a ellos mi boca, acariciando con mi lengua aquellos pezones tan rosados y apetitosos, perdiéndome casi tanto en devorarlos que comencé a olvidar el resto de tu cuerpo._

 _Al menos, hasta que tus gemidos y el incesante movimiento de tu cintura me lo recordaron._

 _"_ _Pórtate bien" Te reprendí "O no habrá premio. Esta noche eres mía y haré contigo lo que quiera. Y eso puede ser follarte o solo torturarte, tú eliges"_

 _Asentiste tímidamente, dejando de moverte mientras seguía besando tus pechos casi como si quisiera devorarlos. Pero, apiadándome de ti, metí mis dedos en tu interior sin previo aviso. Mis dedos, todavía helados a causa del hielo, y lo sentí yo, el irresistible calor que desprendías, que me apretaba. Y sabía que habías sentido su frío al gemir, un gemido entre el placer y el dolor, cuando te penetré._

 _Comencé a mover mi mano, entrando y saliendo de ti a un ritmo desesperadamente lento hasta para mí que deseaba hacerte mía de cualquier forma posible, rápido, fuerte, para que olvidaras todo tu mundo, todo lo que nos rodeaba y solo sintieras mis dedos dentro de ti. Pero también quería torturarte y que esperaras la dulce agonía de la liberación._

 _Hasta que perdí el control embriagada por la sensación de estar dentro de ti, por tus gemidos, por tu olor impregnando la habitación y olvidé que quería hacerte sufrir para comenzar a embestirte desenfrenadamente, locamente, desesperadamente. Para que fueras mía, mía y solo mía._

 _Mis labios abandonaron a duras penas tus pechos para cernirse sobre tu clítoris y atacarlo de la misma manera. Bebiendo de él sin control, mordiendo para después lamerlo y succionar, acariciándolo con mi lengua de manera profunda y rápida, al ritmo que marcaban mis dedos penetrándote._

 _Hasta que llegaste al orgasmo, tus paredes constriñéndose a mi alrededor y humedeciendo toda mi mano._

Regina paró de escribir sin saber exactamente qué era lo que debía hacer. Sin recibir respuesta ni críticas, tenía dos opciones, parar y preguntar o seguir con aquello. Y si paraba tenía la posibilidad de interrumpir a Emma en mitad del trabajo así que de perdidos al río, se dijo.

 _R: Saqué mis dedos de ti y te quité la venda, solo para que vieras cuán húmeda me habías dejado. Me senté a horcajadas de nuevo sobre ti, moviéndome sobre lo que imaginaba estaría ya sensibilizado tras el primer orgasmo, pero disfrutaba escuchándote gemir o reprimiendo el gemido, cualquier cosa me bastaba._

 _Comencé a desnudarme, quitando la parte superior y dejando mis pechos al descubierto. Vi tus ojos aumentar por momentos. Luchaste contra las ligaduras, pero no podías liberarte, no podías tocarme. Y yo terminé de desnudarme y te regalé un beso para que pudieras saborearte entre mis labios, mientras mis manos de manera casi inconsciente y posesiva, volvían a aferrarse a tus pechos y seguía moviéndome sobre ti, esta vez con nuestros sexos desnudos._

 _Esta vez yo misma podía sentir el placer creciendo en mi interior, llevando oleadas de calor que hacían temblar mis piernas, y aunque había comenzado solo para torturarte, me encontré incapaz de detenerme. Tus gemidos detuvieron mis besos, pero no importaba, porque disfrutaba igualmente mordiendo tus pezones._

 _Hasta que aquello no fue suficiente, la presión no fue suficiente para liberarme y abandoné aquella posición para subir hasta tu boca y comenzar a cabalgar tu lengua de manera casi desesperada. Quizás en alguna otra ocasión me hubiera preocupado sobre si te haría daño, pero estaba demasiado perdida ya en mis sensaciones, y necesitaba liberarme, explotar, llegar. Así que me senté sobre tus labios y te escuché gemir de placer al saborearme, tu sonido amortiguado entre mis piernas. Me sujeté en la pared y moví mis caderas al ritmo que marcaba tu lengua penetrándome._

 _Moviéndote por tantos lugares que ni siquiera recordaba bien donde estaba, solo que no debía parar de moverme y que no debía soltar la pared o perdería el equilibrio. Sintiendo cómo me humedecía sin parar e imaginando tu boca llena de mí._

 _Así hasta que no aguanté más y exploté, corriéndome sobre tu boca…_

Dejó de escribir de nuevo, esperando que fuera suficiente. Sonrió aliviada al ver que Emma escribía por fin, temiendo más que esperando lo que pudiera decirle.

 ** _E: Uff, ya no puedo más._**

 _R: ¿Te ha gustado?_

 ** _E: Mucho. Es lo que más me gusta, que me cabalguen la boca._**

 _R: oh xD me alegro._

 ** _E: ha sido genial. He tenido 3 orgasmos._**

 _R: Oh, no está mal. Vamo Swan._

 ** _E: Creo que si lo conviertes en un marcador terminarás por darme una paliza. No tengo_** _ **aguante.**_

 _R: Probablemente._ —Entre otras cosas porque ella no se atrevería ni sabría hacerlo.

 ** _E: Tendrías que ir a bodas más a menudo._**

 _R: XD eres imposible…_

 ** _E: Y tú preciosa._**

 _R: Y tú una zalamera._

 ** _E: Puede, pero una zalamera orgasmeada y feliz._**

 _R: xd qué tonta._

 ** _E: Pero te encanto ;)_**

 _R: Tienes tus momentos…_

 ** _E: Acabas de darme 3 orgasmos. Te encanto._**

 _R: Acabas de tener 3 orgasmos conmigo. Yo te encanto._ —Repuso la alcaldesa.

 ** _E: Probablemente más, pero es pronto para decirlo._**

Regina sintió el hormigueo en su estómago que solía sentir cuando Emma decía aquellas cosas, a veces poco sutiles, otras no eran sutiles en absoluto, pero hablando de algo que nunca había logrado tener ni sabía si sería capaz. Y tenía miedo. Y ese miedo solía hacerla huir, pero no podía, esta vez no podía y probablemente eso era lo que más debería de haberla asustado.

 _R: Conociéndote probablemente sí será pronto. Pero empiezo a darme cuenta de que ese es tu estilo._

 ** _E: si supieras Regina, me han hecho tanto daño en mi vida que no confío en nadie. He aprendido a estar sola, a ser libre, independiente. No confiaba en nadie, no le hablaba de mi vida a nadie. Y, de pronto llegas tú, y en tres días me tienes a tus pies, te he hablado de mi pasado en las casas de acogida, de todo y siento…siento que me estoy enamorando perdidamente de ti, Regina. Quizás ya lo esté. Y me prometí que no volvería a enamorarme así._**

 _R: Esa es una promesa que nadie puede mantener, cielo._

 ** _E: Podía, hasta que llegaste tú._**

 _R: Quizás fue el Destino._

 ** _E: Quizás…_**

 _R: No tienes que tener miedo de mí Emma, yo no te haría daño. No a propósito, al menos._

 ** _E: Lo sé._** —Tampoco podía decirle a Regina que era ella quien temía hiriéndola, destruía todo lo que tocaba. Debería decírselo, quizás, pero no quería perderla. Era una mezcla extraña. Por un lado deseaba que se fuera, que la dejara, antes de enamorarse más y que su marcha se hiciera más dolorosa; pero no quería que la dejara.

 _R: Todo irá bien._

 ** _E. ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?_**

 _R: No lo sé._

 ** _E: ¿Entonces?_**

 _R: Tengo fe en que sí._

 ** _E: No sé si te puede quedar la capacidad de tener fe cuando ya lo has perdido todo una y otra vez._**

 _R: Tenla. No en el Destino si no quieres, ten la en ti misma…o en mí._

 ** _E: ¿Por qué debería?_**

 _R: Porque yo también estoy empezando a sentir eso que dices que es pronto para decir._

Gracias por leer :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Siento mucho el parón y la espera, los exámenes me pillaron sin estar del todo preparada, y ya sabéis, solo puedo estudiar últimamente. Pero dentro de poco acabo y continuaré. Por ahora, dejo un capitulito, no muy largo, pero con mi cabeza saturada de exámenes es lo máximo que he logrado. De nuevo lo siento mucho y espero que os guste.**

 **Dedicado a mi novia por su cumpleaños, te amo mayorzota, espero que te guste :)**

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

Los días pasaban de forma alarmantemente rápida y era extraño. Era extraño que su vida no fuera irremediablemente tediosa, era extraño sonreír sin motivo aparente, solo mirando el móvil o recordando alguna tontería de Emma.

Era extraño no irse a la cama llorando, atenazada por la soledad.

Extraño, pero agradable.

Y aún así, a pesar de llevar ya casi meses hablando cada hora de cada día, olvidando lo que era dormir más de cinco horas debido a sus impostergables madrugones y a lo adictivo que era hablar con Emma por la noche, y pasar muchas de esas noches formando fantasías con las que ella terminaba teniendo orgasmos, Regina sentía que había algo de Emma que nunca podría alcanzar, algo que le escondía.

Pero tampoco podía exigirle nada, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué eran? No se habían visto nunca en persona. Quizás era cosa suya, y pensaba demasiado, siempre había sido una especie de manía, darle demasiadas vueltas a la vida. Quizás Emma no ocultaba nada. O quizás no sentía lo mismo que ella. No era una opción que quisiera considerar, pero en ocasiones la duda la atacaba y no sabía muy bien cómo acallarla.

Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que Emma no fuera quién decía ser. ¿Y si, al final, no resultaba ser más que un espejismo, una fantasía que había idealizado en su mente? Llevaban semanas, meses hablando, pero no se habían visto, y cuando Regina sacaba el tema, Emma lo evitaba o cambiaba de manera poco sutil.

De alguna forma, Regina siempre había dado por hecho que en algún momento se verían y que ese momento sería cuando Emma Swan apareciera en su casa, porque ella tenía un hijo que atender, un trabajo muy exigente como alcaldesa. Mientras que Emma parecía vivir bastante despreocupada. Así que, pensaba ella, era lógico creer que un día podría coger su coche y aparecer en mitad de la noche, quizás bajo la lluvia, con un ramo de rosas en la mano y una gran sonrisa en su puerta…Sí, probablemente lo había pensado en demasiadas ocasiones.

Pero aquel momento no llegaba. Ni siquiera la idea y Regina comenzaba a preguntarse si es que Emma no querría verla.

 **-SQ-**

Si había algo que Emma Swan deseaba en aquella triste vida que le había tocado en gracia era poder coger su escarabajo amarillo y salir a perderse por el mundo para encontrarla a ella, a Regina. Saber por fin cómo olía su cabello, conocer el tacto de su piel, su sabor…

Se pasaba horas enteras imaginándola, pensando cómo sería tenerla entre sus brazos y hacer todo aquello que solía salir en sus fantasías.

Argh…pero no podía. No podía salir de Boston ni se atrevía a contarle a Regina el motivo. ¿Qué pensaría de ella?

Regina… la maravillosa, perfecta e intachable Regina Mills, ¿qué pensaría de conocer todas las manchas que había en su pasado? Si supiera todo lo que había hecho para sobrevivir en aquel mundo. Si conociera su mayor arrepentimiento…

Nadie dijo que ser una niña huérfana fuera a resultar fácil. A veces creía escuchar voces, voces que imaginaba que pertenecían a sus padres. Era una costumbre que mantenía desde pequeña. Al principio, las voces eran más amables, eran dulces, teñidas con matices de amor y cariño. Se decía a sí misma con aquellas voces que la querían, que algún día volverían a por ella, que la encontrarían.

Con el paso del tiempo, su voz se fue mezclando con la de su imaginación, dándole un toque amargo, cínico, cansado. Nunca volverán, le decían, estás sola, sola y sin nadie a quien le importes. Nadie se preocupa por ti. A nadie le importa si vives o mueres.

Fue un cumpleaños, su décimo cumpleaños, cuando aceptó que siempre estaría sola. Así había sido y así sería. No había unos padres en el mundo para ella, ni un hogar, nadie a quien le importara.

Resultaba una cruel broma del destino que aquel día también fuera su cumpleaños. El día en el que, por segunda vez en su vida, se dijo que debía renunciar a las cosas buenas que quedaban en su vida, porque no las merecía. Solo lograría arruinarlas. Regina estaría mejor sin ella.

 **-SQ-**

El teléfono había sonado varias veces a lo largo de la mañana, alertando al resto de los participantes de la junta municipal de que la alcaldesa estaba particularmente solicitada aquel día.

La persistente vibración la había distraído en más de una ocasión de su presentación de datos, pero, por más que se moría por cogerlo, no podía no parar una reunión solo para ponerse a hablar.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, prácticamente había pasado la mañana, una mañana agotadora por cierto. Y por fin, se quedó sola para atender el teléfono. Lo cogió con una sonrisa pensando en lo mucho que se metería con Emma porque no podía vivir sin ella.

Y, sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto vio el único mensaje que Emma había dejado junto a las persistentes llamadas.

 **E: No puedo seguir con esto. Lo siento. Adiós.**

Sintió como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo hubiera escapado de sus venas, completamente fría de golpe, sin comprender qué estaba pasando.

Cuando por fin fue capaz de reaccionar, asió el teléfono con más fuerza, determinada a averiguar qué estaba pasando y marcó el número de Emma.

—Emma Swan, ¿dígame?

—Emma, soy Regina, ¿qué pasa? ¿Es una broma o qué? —La escuchó suspirar al otro lado de la línea.

—No, Regina, lo siento. Lo he pensado mucho y es lo mejor. Yo solo te haría daño. Destrozo todo lo que toco.

—Pero Emma…

—Soy un monstruo, no sabes en qué te estás metiendo si sigues por este camino. Te estoy avisando con tiempo.

—¿No es eso algo que debería decidir yo?

—No, Regina, tú no me conoces. Soy oscura. Yo solo te haría daño. Acéptalo Regina, de todas formas ibas a cansarte de mí tarde o temprano, siempre es así, siempre se cansan todos, ni siquiera mis padres me quisieron, ¿por qué ibas a hacerlo tú?

—Emma…

—Ibas a dejarme tarde o temprano. —Repitió casi más para sí misma que para Regina. —Mejor que sea cuando todavía pueda superarlo. Es mejor así. No puedes quererme, nadie puede.

—Emma, escúchame…—Pero sus palabras no tuvieron demasiado efecto en ella porque lo siguiente que escuchó fue la línea cortada. —Te quiero.

No se lo había dicho todavía, Regina Mills no era exactamente una persona que admitiera fácilmente el amor, algo que siempre le habían dicho que sería una debilidad. Quizás su madre tenía razón después de todo, no se sentía precisamente fuerte en aquel momento con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas mientras intentaba volver a llamar a Emma solo para familiarizarse con la frase de su buzón de voz.

Y, aún así, de algún recóndito lugar que no podría reconocer surgió una idea de la que nunca se habría creído capaz. Marcó un número, solo que no el de Emma.

—¿Kathryn? Sí, soy Regina. ¿Podrías hacerme un gran favor y cuidar de Henry esta noche? Tengo que hacer un viaje urgente.

 **-SQ-**

Y así fue como Emma Swan se disponía a pasar otro cumpleaños sola. Llovía. Al menos sus lágrimas no estarían solas, podrían mezclarse con las gotas del cielo si saliera a la calle. Le quedaba su ya tradicional madalena con una triste vela sobre ella. Una vela a la que tan solo quería pedir un deseo.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpida? Se dijo, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Había pasado unas cuatro horas sin saber nada de Regina y ya la echaba de menos. Sabía que era una decisión de la que se arrepentiría de por vida, como tantas otras. Tan solo le quedaba aferrarse a la idea de que había hecho lo mejor para no perder la cordura.

Sopló su vela, casi sin esperanzas de que el deseo de no seguir sola se cumpliera, justo cuando sonó el timbre.

Más bien airada por el trastorno de su soledad, Emma fue hacia la puerta, solo para encontrar tras ella a una preciosa morena, empapada de los pies a la cabeza y los ojos enrojecidos.

—¿Regina?

 **Gracias por leer! Intentaré no tardar tanto, aunque al menos estaré aún unas dos semanas con el último examen y un viajecito que tengo. Pero menos que para este prometido :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, dije que no tardaría tanto :) a partir de ahora espero poder actualizar más a menudo y del tirón xd**

 **Espero que os guste, aviso que hay escenas subiditas de tono para las mentes sensibles.**

 **Como siempre dedicado a mi novia, ya sé que a ti te va a gustar xd**

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

Llovía. Cómo no. Era prácticamente un cliché en su situación, como todo probablemente, como toda aquella alocada historia sin sentido que había comenzado el día que conoció a Emma Swan.

Aquel día que había comenzado con un inocente PM y había terminado allí, con Regina sentada en su Mercedes negro, aparcada delante de la que esperaba fuera la puerta del apartamento de Emma Swan, con las manos apretadas contra el volante y el sonido de la lluvia golpeando su parabrisas.

Después de tantos meses, después de tantas sonrisas, tantas lágrimas, tantas noches sin dormir por hablar con ella, por fin estaba ahí. A apenas metros de ella. Tan solo tenía que abrir una puerta, subir unas escaleras, llamar a una puerta…y podría verla. Tareas no demasiado extraordinarias, algo más bien cotidiano que fácilmente habría hecho cada día de su vida. Y sin embargo, parecía que la valentía que la había impulsado a conducir cuatro horas sin descanso desde Storybrooke se hubiera apagado en el peor momento posible.

Eran solo unos pasos más, solo unos pasos más. Y si Emma la rechazaba, si realmente quería dejarla, al menos habría visto su rostro de cerca una vez, y eso sería suficiente… al menos, eso quiso creer.

Regina salió del coche, sin apenas darse cuenta de las insistentes gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a empaparla tan pronto como perdió la protección de un techo sobre ella. Con sus tacones repiqueteando sobre los charcos que se habían formado en el asfalto, dio sus primeros pasos hacia ella, sin saber demasiado bien qué esperaba cuando entró en el pequeño edificio de apartamentos.

Demasiado mugriento y ciertamente poco parecido al tipo de vivienda al que estaba acostumbrada, las paredes parecían haber sido blancas en algún momento de su construcción, amarillentas por el paso del tiempo y las actividades, fueran las que fuesen, que se habían sucedido allí y de las que Regina prefería no saber nada. Las puertas estaban en general maltrechas y poco cuidadas, pintarrajeadas en algunos casos o meramente desgastadas en otros. El que se suponía que era el apartamento de Emma no presentaba un aspecto mucho mejor y, por un momento, temió qué se encontraría si llamaba a aquella puerta.

Quizás Emma tenía razón, quizás si la apartaba por una buena razón y ella no tenía motivos para perseguirla. Todavía estaba a tiempo de seguir la única voz racional en su cabeza, que venía a ser la del miedo y salir de allí corriendo antes de empezar algo, de entregarse a alguien…antes de exponerse al dolor más todavía.

Pero ya estaba allí y, por algún extraño motivo, por una vez, la voz del miedo no era la dominante en su cuerpo. Llamó al timbre antes de cambiar de opinión y esperó. Casi pensaba que no había nadie, que tenía mal la dirección o que el destino le decía que se fuera, cuando la puerta se abrió. Y allí estaba ella, Emma, con su cabello rubio completamente desordenado y los ojos rojos de quien ha estado llorando.

—¿Regina? —La escuchó decir aunque estaba demasiado hipnotizada como para ser del todo consciente de ello.

—Emma…yo…

No había pensado qué diría ni qué haría a partir de aquel momento y, por un instante, se sintió una inútil, cómo podía haber esperado a que el momento llegara sin tener uno de sus discursos preparados. Por suerte, aquel instante duró poco, tan solo hasta que Emma se abalanzó sobre ella, haciendo que sus labios chocaran en un precipitado y extasiado beso mientras la tomaba por las solapas de su chaqueta y la adentraba en su casa. La puerta cerró a su espalda y nunca llegó a saber quién la había cerrado, tan solo que Emma la estaba besando.

Emma Swan, la mujer que había conocido hacía meses y que no había visto nunca, que había planeado en su vida como una presencia inamovible desde que la conoció, regalándole sonrisas o lágrimas según el día, la misma mujer que la acababa de dejar por teléfono, la estaba besando como sui todo su oxígeno dependiera de ella y llevara años sin respirar, adentrando su lengua en su boca, mordiendo sus labios, aferrándose a su nuca para profundizar más el beso.

Su chaqueta comenzó a caer, sus tacones desaparecieron, su camisa comenzó a desabotonarse con los dedos de Emma sobre ella sin dejar de besarla. Primero los labios, luego el cuello, el valle hasta sus pechos.

—Regina. —Repetía de vez en cuando, como si no estuviera segura de si era real o un espejismo.

Pero Regina demasiado miedo de hablar y despertarla de aquella ensoñación en la que su cuerpo parecía haberla sumido, demasiado perdida ya en los bucles rubios que la rodeaban.

Las manos de Emma se posaron en su cintura bajando la falda. Tan solo en ropa interior podía sentir más la piel de Emma sobre ella, y las gotas de lluvia que seguían escurriéndose de su pelo, dibujando un camino por su cuerpo.

Emma la fue guiando hasta un cuarto cercano, suponía que el dormitorio, ya que de un empujón la tiró sobre la cama.

Regina gritó del susto, no habiendo esperado aquel momento. Y fue entonces cuando Emma pareció despertar.

—Oh Dios Regina, lo siento tanto. He estado a punto…ni siquiera te he preguntado y yo te iba a… Te he visto y yo…

Regina se levantó y la acalló con un beso, devolviendo sus manos a su cuerpo.

—Te habría parado si no hubiera querido…si no hubiera estado esperando este momento mucho tiempo. Ahora, señorita Swan, haga el favor de comenzar lo que ha empezado.

Fue Emma la que terminó tumbada sobre la cama y Regina moviéndose sobre ella para quitarle la camiseta y lo ajustados vaqueros.

El baile continuó con las dos en ropa interior, sin atreverse todavía a adentrarse en ciertos dominios, disfrutando de la sensación de las caricias en la piel y los besos con sabor a desesperación, moviéndose una alrededor de la otra, en una lucha velada por el poder.

Hasta que Emma quedó sobre Regina inmovilizando sus manos sobre la cabeza de esta, atacando sus labios y su cuello, bajando hasta sus pechos, moviendo sus manos solo para deshacerse del sujetador de la alcaldesa y poder atender con su boca a los rosados pezones que tenía ante sí, succionando, lamiendo y mordiendo guiada por los gemidos de la mujer que tenía entre las piernas.

Solo cuando estuvo satisfecha del resultado con los pezones, completamente duros y sensibles ya, siguió bajando, besando el camino que la separaba hasta el sexo de la alcaldesa. Retirando la escasa pieza ropa que le quedaba, separando sus piernas para adentrarse en ella, lamiendo con pereza su coño, recogiendo toda la humedad en una sola pasada, para después centrarse en su clítoris y comenzar a jugar con él, disfrutando de las sensaciones de Regina moviéndose debajo de ella, temblando de placer, empujando su cabeza o aferrándose a su pelo hasta correrse en su boca.

Ni siquiera esperó a que se recuperara del primer orgasmo antes de meterle dos dedos en su húmedo y apretado interior, moviendo los dedos con rapidez y diligencia, besando su estómago, mientras la alcaldesa, perdido ya todo el sentido, gritaba y gemía desesperada por liberación sintiendo los dedos de Emma en su interior, despertando un cuerpo que creía dormido, y el ardor, un fuego que nacía de su interior y se iba extendiendo por su cuerpo hasta que no lo soportaba más y tenía que estallar.

Emma apareció a su lado, besando sus labios, levantándola para terminar sentada con ella encima, acariciando su espalda desnuda adornada por la cascada de bucles dorados, besando su cuello, viendo cómo se movía para dejarle más acceso, el valle de sus pechos, turgentes y perfectos, a la altura de su boca, para besarlos mientras Emma la abrazaba y se movía sobre ella buscando más contacto, con más piel, cualquier cosa.

Tomó la mano de Regina y la condujo hasta la fuente de su humedad, humedad que ya había comenzado a extender por las piernas de la alcaldesa sin ni siquiera ser consciente de ello.

Regina sintió cómo Emma la introducía en su interior, notando pronto sus dedos empapados, rodeados por la suavidad de sus paredes. Y Emma comenzó a moverse, cabalgándola mientras seguía estirándose, moviéndose para que Regina no dejara de besar su cuello o sus pechos mientras ella cabalgaba su mano.

Pudo sentir cómo las paredes de Emma se contraían antes de estallar en un orgasmo, aprisionando sus dedos hasta que terminó de cabalgar la última oleada del orgasmo.

Ambas cayeron rendidas sobre el ruidoso colchón de Emma. Hasta aquel momento Regina ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de todos los muelles que se clavaban en su espalda. Se recostó entre los brazos de Emma para no sentir la incomodidad del metal en su piel.

—¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? —Susurró mientras el sopor del sueño comenzaba a vencerla.

—Lo pensaremos por la mañana. Descansa, Regina. —Ella asintió contenta de poder descansar por fin. —Te quiero. —Susurró Emma, aunque la alcaldesa ya había caído rendida.

Si por algo era famosa Emma Swan era por ser toda una marmota durmiendo. Podría haber pasado una manada de elefantes por su lado sin que se inmutara en su sueño, pero aquella noche no lograba reconciliarse con Morfeo, tan solo podía mirar a Regina dormir en sus brazos.

No siempre había hecho las cosas bien con ella. La había enamorado estando separadas, la había dejado por teléfono, la había metido a su mundo que era un lugar mucho más oscuro de lo que Regina podía saber y la había amado, Dios si la había amado, desde que la conoció, puede que incluso desde antes, y le había hecho el amor de una forma desesperada.

Pero viéndola dormir, tranquila, desnuda entre sus brazos, casi se sentía tentada a creer que era posible dejarlo todo atrás, el pasado, los errores, la oscuridad… y empezar una nueva vida con ella. Tal vez sí, tal vez era el momento de intentarlo y empezar de cero. Con un nuevo amanecer, con un nuevo día…con Regina.

 **Gracias por leer**


	8. Chapter 8

Pues aquí traigo otro capi! Mi internet está rebelde así que no me entretendré a riesgo de que se vuelva a ir la señal y no lo pueda poner. Espero que os guste :)

CAPITULO 8

Regina se despertó sin saber dónde estaba ni por qué se sentía tan cansada. Tardó un tiempo en recordar la noche anterior con Emma, haciendo el amor en aquella misma cama.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción mientras se estiraba en la cama buscando a Emma con la mano. Se alteró de pronto al comprobar que ella no estaba a su lado. Sus alarmas sonaron hasta que la rubia apareció por la puerta.

—Hola mi reina. —Hola forastera.

Emma llevaba consigo una bandeja, sino muy llena de manjares, al menso sí con una enorme taza de café.

—Mi salvadora. —Comentó Regina al ver el café. —¿Y a qué debo tantos honores?  
—Pues a que te lo mereces. Y además resulta que estoy loca y perdidamente enamorada de ti Regina Mills y no tengo mucho, pero quiero dártelo todo. —Solo te necesito a ti Emma. — Dijo la alcaldesa con un beso. —Sé que tendrás que volver a Storybrooke con tu hijo y tus responsabilidades y yo me quedaré aquí, pero tengamos este día, solo hoy, solo para nosotras. —Vale Emma, solo para nosotras.

Emma Swan no era una experta en prácticamente nada, excepto quizás, en meter la pata, pero conocía su ciudad como la palma de su mano. Se había mudado mucho, era cierto, pero siempre terminaba conociéndolas, a base de patearlas o recorrerlas con su querido escarabajo amarillo.

La lluvia del día anterior había dado paso al sol y a la frescura de un nuevo día. Tomó a Regina por la mano y echaron a correr por la ciudad sin un destino fijo, solo corriendo y disfrutando de estar juntas. Paseando por calles interminables, disfrutando del anonimato, de ser solo ellas, solo dos mujeres enamoradas que paseaban sin rumbo.

Terminaron comiendo en un pequeño parque apartadas de los demás, bajo la sombra de un árbol enorme. Emma fue la primera en terminar y tumbarse sobre las piernas de Regina.

—Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos así eternamente. —Dijo. —Sí, ojalá. Pero tengo a Henry esperándome, no me puedo quedar. —Sí, lo sé. Háblame de él.  
—¿Henry? Es un niño maravilloso, todo un hombrecito ya. Lo adopté cuando tenía apenas día, fue una adopción cerrada, pero él no se lo tomó muy bien cuando lo descubrió. Nuestra relación se resintió bastante. Empezó a verme como a una bruja malvada, la reencarnación de Sadee de la serie de Once upon a time. Por suerte, ver esa serie juntos nos unió más y trajo otras cosas a nuestra vida. —Dijo acariciándole el pelo a Emma. —¿Tiene nueve años?  
—Diez, los cumplió la semana pasada.

Por un instante, Emma se quedó callada como si recordara algo. No tardó, sin embargo, en mover la cabeza casi como si quisiera expulsar aquellos pensamientos y seguir conversando.

—Sería bonito que pudieras venir un día a Storybrooke. Te gustaría, es un pueblo muy tranquilo. —Soy más bien una mujer de acción. Pero me gustará si estás tú allí. —Henry te invitaría a sus súper maratones de series y películas. —Oh, acabas de describir mi fin de semana perfecto. —Dijo Emma riendo. —No sé si me conviene presentaros, será como tener dos niños en casa. —Pero dos niños muy monos. —Eso desde luego. Incluso os parecéis, ¿sabes? —Repuso Regina mirándola fijamente. —Tenéis los mismos ojos verdes. —Quizás es una señal del Destino diciéndote que soy la mujer de tu vida. —Regina rió de buena gana.  
—Probablemente es eso y no que haya millones de personas con los ojos verdes en el mundo. —Sí ya…pero prefiero mi teoría es mucho mejor. —Desde luego, Emma, mucho mejor. —Se quedaron mirando a los ojos por un momento.  
—Creo que me gustará tu chico. —Dijo Emma retirando la vista sonrojada. —Yo también lo creo Emma, —le susurró mientras apartaba unos mechones de su rubia cabellera— también lo creo.

Para cuando comenzó a caer la noche, ya estaban de vuelta en el pequeño apartamento de Emma, más calladas de lo que solían, sabiendo que aquella sería su última noche juntas. Regina debía regresar, tenía un hijo y un pueblo al que atender.

El silencio y las tímidas caricias eran lo único que se atrevían a intercambiar, como por un mutuo acuerdo, ninguna se atrevía a romper la magia de aquel encuentro señalando que debían separarse pronto.

Emma sabía bien lo que era el dolor de la pérdida, del abandono, lo había sufrido con todas sus familias de acogida y, aún así, nunca lo había sentido tan hondo en su alma como aquella noche con Regina entre sus brazos.

Tumbadas en el deshilachado colchón de Emma, lejos de las miradas curiosas de compañeras de piso, se habían quedado la una en los brazos de la otra, besándose de vez en cuando sin mayor acción que esa, casi parecía que moverse pudiera romper la ilusión que habían creado.

Sin embargo, el Universo decidió romperla por ellas con el penetrante sonido del teléfono de Regina.

—No contestes. —Le imploró Emma.  
—Podría ser algo importante sobre Henry, debo hacerlo.

Emma se quedó tumbada en la cama admirando las curvas de Regina bajo una de sus camisetas anchas favoritas, la alcaldesa no se había llevado más que lo puesto a su intrépida aventura así que Emma, gustosamente, le había prestado algunas prendas. La sonrisa de su rostro al mirarla y pensar que aquella mujer tan preciosa la quería a ella, a Emma Swan, desapareció lentamente cuando observó la extrema palidez en el semblante de Regina.

—Pero cómo…¿Kathryn estás segura? …Sí, claro que sé que no me lo dirías de no estar segura…vale, pues llama al Sheriff…Ya lo has llamado, claro. Sí, iré lo más rápido posible. —¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó Emma en cuanto colgó.  
—Henry ha desaparecido. Se ha fugado. No lo sé, no lo entiendo. Es un buen chico. Está pasando por una mala fase desde que descubrió que era adoptado pero no para escaparse. Dios mío, ¿dónde estará?  
—Tranquila, Regina, lo encontraremos. Yo te ayudaré. Se me da realmente bien buscar gente. —Vale, sí. Gracias por ayudarme. —Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Todo saldrá bien, ¿vale? Te lo prometo. —Le dijo tomándola de los hombros. —Lo encontraremos. —Sí. Vale. —Comienza por vestirte y empezaremos. ¿Tiene alguna tarjeta o móvil que pueda rastrear?  
—No, él…—El timbre de la puerta interrumpió a Regina. —Ve pensando mientras abro la puerta. Será algún vendedor, lo despacharé pronto.

Emma fue hacia la puerta, dejando una agitada Regina en la habitación. Con ganas de terminar cuanto antes aquella charla o lo que fuera lo que la aguardaba al otro lado de la puerta, abrió.

—Sea lo que sea que vendes…—Pero se quedó callada al ver a un pequeño niño allí parado. —Hola, ¿Emma Swan?  
—Sí.  
—Mi nombre es Henry y soy tu hijo.

Su sorpresa solo fue en aumento cuando el niño se coló en su casa por iniciativa propia mientras Regina salía ya vestida y perfecta.

—¡¿Henry?!  
—¿Mamá?

Los dos miraron a Emma con los ojos desorbitados.

—Eh…¿te dije que era buena encontrando gente?  
Gracias por leer, a ver ahora qué pasa xD 


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí traigo otro capitulillo. Espero que os guste. Ya empieza a enturbiarse xd será que se acerca el final.**

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

No era lo que se dice una historia novedosa: chica solitaria y perdida conoce a un chico malo, se cree sus promesas de quererla y cuidarla, cae en su trampa…Chico traiciona a chica. Chica acaba en la cárcel, embarazada y más sola y perdida de lo que había comenzado.

En el fondo, Emma supo desde el inicio que Neal no era alguien en quien pudiera o debiera confiar, pero llevaba tanto tiempo sola dando vueltas por el mundo, rechazada, abandonada por cada familia de acogida en la que había estado, que el mismo espejismo de amor podía dar un nuevo significado a su vida. Era joven, tenía diecisiete años y todavía no había aprendido a cerrar su corazón al mundo.

Lo aprendió después de Neal.

Cuando su bebé nació, nueve meses después, mientras ella seguía en la cárcel por un delito que él había cometido, se encontró sola con un pequeño bebé que dependía de ella. Aquel pequeño podría ser la única familia que tendría nunca y, aún así, quedarse con él era condenarlo.

Decidió entregarlo en adopción para que tuviera una vida mejor. Fue una adopción cerrada, se molestó al menos, de que no fuera dando tumbos por el mundo como ella hizo, quería que tuviese una familia desde el pequeño, que creciera fuerte y feliz.

No lloró hasta volver a su celda después de que todo hubiera pasado y pudiera decirse que no volvería a ver a su bebé, pero había hecho lo correcto.

Lo último que esperaba, desde aquel día diez años atrás, es que aquel pequeño bebé que había entregado, regresara una década después llamando "mamá" a la mujer de la que se había enamorado y a la que le había abierto su corazón tras tanto tiempo.

—Mamá, ¿qué haces tú aquí? Kathryn me había dicho que estabas en un urgente viaje de negocios. —Dijo Henry sintiéndose pillado.

—Sí, y a mí Kathryn me ha dicho que te habías fugado. ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre? ¿Y cómo has llegado aquí?

—Pues en autobús. —Dijo el niño como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—En autobús, ya claro. ¿Y se puede saber por qué? —Dijo Regina cruzándose de brazos.

—Porque he encontrado a mi verdadera madre, es Emma Swan. —Gritó el niño produciendo una reacción instantánea en su madre adoptiva que perdió el color de golpe.

—¿Tú…tú eres la madre biológica de Henry?

—Hola. —Respondió Emma siendo realmente nefasta para saber qué decir en algunos momentos.

—Esto es increíble. —Murmuró Regina. —¿Lo has sabido este tiempo? —Le preguntó a la rubia? —¿Qué pasa? ¿Descubriste quién era, dónde estaba Henry y decidiste acercarte a mí?

—No, eso no…nos conocimos en fanfiction, no sabía ni tu nombre cuando te escribí el primer PM.

—Ya, claro, ¿y esperas que crea que todo esto es una mera casualidad? No sé cómo, Emma Swan, pero me has utilizado para llegar a Henry. ¿Se lo has dicho tú, que eras su madre?

—No, yo no…—Emma no sabía dónde meterse ni cómo defenderse.

—Tú sabías todo de mí, dónde vivía, quién era, quién era Henry…Tú apenas me has hablado de tu pasado. Y ahora, resultas ser la madre de mi hijo, ¿crees que puedo creer que es todo pura casualidad? Lo siento Emma, pero es demasiado. Ahora mismo no puedo afrontarlo, necesito pensar. Henry, vámonos a casa, hablaremos cuando lleguemos.

—¡No! He venido a buscar a mi verdadera madre y no me iré sin ella. —Gritó Henry.

—Mira chico no sé qué esperas de mí, pero Regina es tu verdadera madre y tu única madre. Yo no podía hacerme cargo de ti cuando naciste y mi vida—dijo señalando su destartalado apartamento—tampoco ha mejorado mucho.

—Pero tienes que salvarme de ella, es una Reina Malvada, como Sadee, en la serie. —Dijo el niño.

Era fácil ver cómo cada nueva palabra de Henry se clavaba en el corazón de Regina como una herida más y más profunda cada vez.

—Chico, no digas tonterías, es solo una serie.

—No, pero esto es real. Tienes que creerme.

—Henry, por favor, vámonos. —Dijo Regina quien ya había recogido todas sus cosas como por arte de magia.

—¡No!

—Chico hazle caso a tu madre.

Regina tomó a Henry del brazo, casi arrastrándolo al coche. Emma la había seguido sin estar muy segura de lo que todo aquello podría significar. Henry se metió de morros en el coche y Regina volvió a la puerta del asiento del conductor donde la esperaba Emma.

—No se acerque más a mí, señorita Swan.

—Pero Regina, te juro que no tenía ni idea. Cuando di a Henry era demasiado joven, nunca le he seguido la pista. No sabía nada…

—Quiero creerte, Emma, deseo creerte, pero ahora mismo estoy demasiado dolida y confundida para hacerlo. Henry es lo más importante en mi vida, tú lo sabes, siempre te lo he dicho. Por más que me crea una Reina Malvada, fue y será lo que da sentido a mi vida. Incluso aunque fuera verdad y tú no hubieras sabido nada de él desde el principio, no sé si podría arriesgarme a perderlo. Él claramente te prefiere a ti.

—Pero eso es solo una fase, tú eres quien lo ha criado y cuidado, entenderá que eres su madre también.

—¿También? —Preguntó Regina.

—Sí, yo…sigo sin estar preparada para ser madre, pero te quiero Regina y, estando juntas, tarde o temprano habría sido como otra madre para Henry y, bueno, resulta que es mi hijo, es casi como una señal del Destino.

—Yo diría más bien una broma pesada. No puedo arriesgarme a eso, Emma. ¿Y si empiezas a formar parte de nuestras vidas, como dices, y si te conviertes en su otra madre y un día te cansas de mí y decides irte y…y te lo llevas?

—Yo no haría eso.

—Pero él te prefiere a ti, claramente, sin ni siquiera conocerte. Hay muchas cosas que podrían salir más, muchas posibilidades, muchos…

—Regina, piensas demasiado.

—O tú piensas muy poco, señorita Swan. —Por primera vez desde que Henry había aparecido, volvió a ver a una Regina más vulnerable—Henry es todo lo que tengo, no puedo arriesgarme a perderlo, Emma. Ni siquiera por ti, por más que te quiera. Lo mejor será que olvidemos que todo esto ha pasado, que nos conocimos, que nos enamoramos. Y seguir con nuestras vidas.

—Regina…

—Adiós, Emma.

Depositó un último beso en sus labios bajo la atónita mirada de Henry, antes de subirse al coche y desaparecer entre el tráfico.

Si Emma Swan hubiera sido algo más valiente, quizás en aquel momento habría cogido su querido escarabajo amarillo y habría salido detrás de ella. Quizás habría sido más rápida y no se habría quedado en mitad de la calle mirando a la nada, esperando y rezando por que Regina cambiara de opinión.

Si Regina hubiera sido algo menos tozuda, podría haberse dado la vuelta, como su corazón y casi su mente también le gritaba, como su cuerpo entero le pedía. Si no hubiera tenido tanto miedo de perder a Henry, o de acabar perdiendo a Emma, de perderlos a los dos, tal vez se habría permitido tener una familia.

Y si Henry no hubiera estado tan ofuscado por su mala suerte al encontrar a la madre que no debía en el mismo lugar que la madre que buscaba, se habría dado cuenta de las enormes lágrimas que empañaban los ojos de su madre.

Pero ninguno lo hizo, los tres siguieron adelante, sin querer pensar en el dolor que dejaban atrás.

No fue hasta el día después, cuando el sol volvió a salir tras una larga noche que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

Regina decidió pedirse el día libre y quedarse en casa, tenía demasiado en lo que pensar y, realmente no quería pensar, pero temía echarse a llorar en cualquier momento si iba al ayuntamiento. Henry apenas había querido hablar con ella y ella tampoco había encontrado fuerzas para hablar con él. ¿Y qué iba a decirle? ¿Preguntarle por qué la odiaba tanto como madre? Henry había sido su sueño desde siempre, tener un hijo, alguien a quien querer incondicionalmente y que la quisiera. Tampoco es que hubiera tenido el mejor ejemplo de madre con la suya, Cora…No, distaba de ser el mejor. Pero había hecho todo lo posible estado sola. Le había leído todos los cuentos que quiso, le dio una buena vida…pero si la sangre pesaba más que sus cuidados había poco que pudiera hacer.

Quizás había sido injusta con Emma, juzgándola sin saber, pero le dolía tanto que Henry la odiara así.

El pequeño Mills, por su parte, no comenzó a comprender lo que había hecho hasta que empezó a asimilar lo que aquel beso entre sus madres significaba y, bueno, también influyó que su madre no saliera de su cuarto en horas y, si lo hacía, fuera con los ojos henchidos de llorar. Viéndola así, tan triste, tan…frágil, costaba imaginarla como la Reina Malvada que le atribuía. Y, realmente, Regina no había sido mala madre, siempre le había dado de todo y lo había cuidado con cariño. Pero fue tan difícil descubrir que era adoptado, que, en algún momento, quienes le dieron la vida no lo quisieron…que quizás su mente infantil no había podido asimilarlo y necesitó una historia que le diera sentido.

Lo que no podría perdonarse era que aquella pequeña historia causara tanta desgracia. Tenía que hacer algo.

Y Emma Swan, la tercera en discordia, pensó durante largo tiempo qué debía hacer, la idea de beber hasta perder el conocimiento ganaba por muchos puntos a las demás. Pero ni siquiera eso le apetecía. Solo quería volver a ver a Regina. Tal vez por eso, había hecho en una mañana lo que no se atrevió a hacer durante meses, tomó su escarabajo amarillo y condujo hasta ver una señal de "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".

No sabía qué hacer ni si estaba cometiendo una locura. Pero sus preguntas se respondieron cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar y nada más responder escuchó la voz de Regina.

—¿Emma? Henry ha vuelto a desaparecer.

 **Gracias por leer**


	10. Chapter 10

**Y un capi más! Si no pasa nada, nos vamos acercando al desenlace**

 **Dedicado a mi novia, te cambio capi por chinchilla? ;)**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **CAPITULO 10**

Era fácil sentir el miedo en la voz de Regina mientras le relataba cómo había buscado al chico por todas partes sin encontrarlo. Aquel crío, sin duda, había sacado su talento para huir. Pero empezaba a cabrearla.

—Emma, sé que después de cómo terminó todo no puedo venir a pedirte favores, pero si vuelve a tu apartamento, llámame por favor.

—Sí, Regina, sabes que lo haría sin dudar. Pero verás hay un pequeño problema…

—Por Dios, Emma, entiendo que puedas estar enfadada conmigo, pero tienes que ayudarme a encontrar a Henry, ¡es solo un niño!

—Lo sé, claro, pero…

—Además, es tu hijo también, no puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados…—Siguió interrumpiéndola Regina.

—No, claro…

—Ni tampoco quedártelo y no decirme nada. Emma yo lo he criado estos diez años.

—¡Regina! Para ya por favor. Estoy intentando decirte que no estoy en Boston, por eso no podré decirte si está allí.

—Oh. —Regina paró la velocidad de su discurso por primera vez desde que había llamado. —¿Y dónde estás?

—Estoy…estoy en Storybrooke. He…había venido a buscarte. No sé…

—Emma, no sé qué decir, pero ahora mismo mi prioridad es encontrar a Henry.

—Sí, claro.

—Espero que entiendas que…

En aquel preciso instante las palabras de Regina se perdieron en la corta distancia entre el teléfono y su oído, pues Emma creyó vislumbrar una silueta que no le era del todo desconocido.

—Lo entiendo, Regina, te llamaré si sé algo. Adiós.

Casi distraída, Emma colgó el teléfono sin escuchar (o sin querer escuchar) los gritos de Regina al otro lado; caminando hacia la morena cabecita que había visto por allí cerca.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando encontró a Henry Mills, con su característica bufanda a rayas rojas y grises, sentado en un parque infantil con la forma de un castillo.

—Ey chico. —Lo saludó.

—¿Emma?

—La misma. ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? —él se encogió de hombros.

—Es un mundo libre.

Emma se dejó caer sin demasiada delicadeza en la madera junto a él.

—Tu madre me ha dicho que te has vuelto a escapar. —Le dijo tras un rato en silencio.

—Puede ser, ¿qué más da?

—Bueno, a ella le dará un ataque, y a mí otro de no haber sido porque te he visto.

—A ti no te importo, me abandonaste. —Ni siquiera la miraba a los ojos.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron como un puñal en el pecho de Emma.

—Sí, te abandoné. Pero tuviste suerte, tuviste a una madre que te quiso. No todos los niños que llegan al sistema tienen la misma suerte.

—¿Qué vas a saber? —Espetó el crío.

—Más de lo que crees. Mis padres me abandonaron en una cuneta. Ni siquiera se molestaron en llevarme a un orfanato u hospital. Crecí de casa en casa sin que nadie me quisiera nunca. No quería que tú tuvieras esa vida, pero yo no podía ofrecerte nada Henry, era una cría y estaba en la cárcel. Una adopción cerrada me pareció la mejor opción.

—Si pudieras volver atrás, ¿lo cambiarías, te quedarías conmigo? —Dijo el niño esperanzado. Emma meditó muy bien su respuesta.

—No. Lo siento Henry, pero no me arrepiento. Ahora, más que nunca creo que fue la mejor decisión para ti. Después de conocer a Regina y saber cuánto te quiere y cuánto te ha querido, cómo te cuidó, cómo viviste…Puede que ahora estés enfadado y no te des cuenta, pero no has vivido un solo día de tu vida sin ser querido por alguien, sin sentirte querido… y eso, Henry, es el mayor regalo que la vida puede hacerte, no sabes cuántos morirían por algo así. Claro que me he arrepentido durante estos años y me he torturado pensando cómo estarías y si serías feliz. Pero ahora tengo la certeza de que lo has sido y lo puedes ser con Regina como madre.

—Yo no creo que me quiera. —Dijo el niño apenado.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso Henry? ¿Acaso no te ha tratado bien todos estos años?

—Sí, muy bien, ha sido la mejor madre…excepto quizás por las pajaritas y los trajes pomposos que me obligaba a ponerme para las reuniones familiares navideñas. Pero…no soy su hijo.

—Hay personas a las que eso no les importa en absoluto, queda tanto amor en su corazón que no les importa nada más. —Por un momento se entretuvo recordando todas las conversaciones hasta la madrugada con Regina y cómo ella también había tenido eso, aquella cálida sensación de sentirse amada. —Y tu madre es, sin duda, una de ellas. Aunque no siempre sea la mejor mostrándolo.

—¿Y tú qué? —Preguntó el niño.

—¿Mi capacidad de amar? Bueno, tal vez esté algo marcada por el abandono constante y todo eso…pero no dudes de que te quise desde el momento en que te vi.

—¿Y a mi madre? —Preguntó de pronto el crío.

—¿A tu madre, qué..?

—Venga, vi cómo os mirabais cuando fui a buscarte, y cómo la has defendido. Ya tengo diez años, ¿Sabes? No soy un niño.

—No, claro que no, Henry. —Se rio ella. —Pues tu madre y yo…bueno es una historia larga.

—No tengo prisa.

—No sé lo que tu madre quiere que te cuente. Es algo privado y yo…

—Está bien, está bien. Solo dime una cosa.

—Está bien. — Aceptó ella no muy convencida.

—¿Quieres a mi madre? Pero querer, querer, del tipo besos asquerosos y abrazos y cosas vergonzosas de esas.

Emma no pudo evitar reírse.

—Sí, chico, quiero a tu madre. Y me gustaría hacer todas esas cosas que dices.

—¿Y ella te quiere a ti?

—Habías dicho que solo una pregunta.

—Venga, enróllate.

—No lo sé, Henry. Ella me dijo que sí, pero después de… ya no lo sé.

—¿Después de mí querías decir?

—No, Henry, no…—Pero en realidad sí.

—No mientas, estaba delante. Estabais juntas hasta que llegué yo y mi madre descubrió que tú eras, bueno, mi madre.

—Sí, es cierto, pero tampoco es tu culpa. Regina se puso nerviosa, yo me quedé bloqueada. Tendría que haber salido enseguida tras vosotros o no haberla dejado marchar.

—No habrías podido, mi madre es muy terca cuando quiere. Pero lo importante es que estás aquí ahora.

—Conozco esa cara, Henry, y no me dice nada bueno.

—Tú déjamelo a mí Emma.

—Que digas eso aún me gusta menos.

—A ver Emma, reconozco que la fastidié. Me dejé llevar por la tristeza de ser adoptado y pensar que nadie me quería e hice infeliz a la única persona que me ha querido toda su vida. Así que tengo que arreglarlo.

—Es un gesto loable por tu parte Henry, ¿pero qué planeas?

—Mmm todavía no estoy del todo seguro. Algo se me ocurrirá.

—Esa mirada no me da buena espina. —Dijo Emma.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es la misma que pongo yo cuando se me ocurre alguna trastada.

—Confía en mí, Emma, confía en mí. Ahora, ¿volvemos a casa?

—Volvamos, chico.

-SQ-

Mientras, en su enorme casa blanca, Regina daba vueltas cual león enjaulado, pensando dónde podría estar su pequeño Henry.

Justo cuando pensaba que no aguantaría más y que estaba a punto de enloquecer, la puerta central se abrió dejando paso a su desaparecido hijo.

—Oh Henry.

Se lanzó a abrazarlo, sin darse cuenta hasta que estuvo de rodillas atrapando a su hijo entre sus brazos, de que Emma estaba justo enfrente.

—Emma, ¿lo has encontrado?

—Sí, el crío no estaba demasiado lejos. Solo en el parque de las afueras.

—Ah claro, su parque favorito. Creía que había buscado ahí antes.

—Me escondí. —Aclaró el chico.

—Claro. —Dijo Regina resignada.

La alcaldesa los miró a los dos apenada, sin saber qué más podría hacer para mantener a su hijo con ella. Quizás estaba siendo egoísta, quizás él prefería a Emma, pero estaba segura de que perderlo sería su muerte segura.

—Henry, por favor, deja de darme estos sustos. —Le dijo al fin.

—Sí, mamá. He hablado con Emma y he comprendido que mi conducta está siendo demasiado infantil. Me afectó tanto saber que era adoptado y no sé, quizás Archie tiene razón e inventé toda la historia de la Reina Malvada para darle sentido a que me hubieran abandonado. Pero lo compensaré mamá. No volveré a escaparme.

—Es una gran noticia, Henry, espero…

—Cooon una condición.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron mirando a aquel pequeño extorsionador.

—¿Qué condición? —Dijeron a la vez.

—Pronto lo sabréis. —Dijo sonriendo.

 **Gracias por leer. ¿Qué tramará Henry?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno, allá va el último cpítulo. Gracias a todos por leer y comentar, espero que os haya gustado y os guste el último capi tb.**

 **Me preguntaron en un rw si habría maldición, pero no, decidí que sería un AU sin magia, no quería que se me hiciera demasiado largo.**

 **Te lo dedico por este año ;)**

 **Espero que os guste :D**

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

—Está bien, pequeño diablillo, ¿vas a decirme de una vez qué ha planeado tu pequeña mente diabólica?

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde la última conversación que mantuvieron los tres juntos en el salón de la alcaldesa. Regina había accedido a la petición (llamémoslo chantaje) de su hijo que había quedado sin concretar, tan solo dijo que un día de estos requeriría su presencia.

Emma tampoco sabía más, aunque había estado llevando al pequeño liante de un lado para otro del pueblo. Casi parecía un pequeño mafioso, con su pequeña bufanda atada al cuello y estrechando manos al terminar un trato. Pero ni siquiera como chófer del pequeño mafioso había podido adivinar de qué se trataba.

—Lo descubrirás pronto, esta noche de hecho. Ah y ponte guapa.

—¿Acaso hay etiqueta?

—Bueno, hay cierto vestuario, pero no te preocupes, Ruby tiene el tuyo.

—Comprendo.

—Pero, Emma, una pregunta, antes de que todo mi plan empiece, y sé sincera porque sabré si me mientes, ¿estás enamorada de mi madre? Pero amor, amor del bueno, del de los cuentos, ya sabes, de ese capaz de romper maldiciones.

Emma pareció meditar las palabras del muchacho.

—Bueno, no sé si romperíamos maldiciones, porque ella tendría que quererme también. Pero sí, chico, yo estoy perdida e irremediablemente enamorada de tu madre.

Él sonrió.

—Entonces todo saldrá bien.

Los acontecimientos que siguen y preceden a los hechos de la noche comienzan con Regina revolviendo su armario entero.

—Henry, por favor, dime qué has planeado.

—No puedes saberlo mamá. —El niño parecía muy tranquilo para estar provocando la locura absoluta de su madre.

—Pero y si me arreglo demasiado o demasiado poco, ¿y me pongo tacones o no?

—Mamá con cualquier cosa estarás preciosa.

—Eso no es una contestación Henry.

—Además, pensaba que ya no estabas con Emma…—Dejó caer el niño.

—Y no…No estamos juntas, pero…Henry no me líes, solo dime qué ropa ponerme.

—Mamá, yo sé exactamente qué debes ponerte…

Mientras, en una de las habitaciones de Granny's, Emma acompañada de Ruby, terminaba de arreglarse.

—No sé qué pretende este chico, ¿qué es esta ropa? Y, además, Regina ya me dejó claro que no podía formar parte de sus vidas. Quizá lo mejor fuera que me marchase ya y los dejara tranquilos.

—No creo que Henry haya hecho todo esto para que salgas de sus vidas, más bien al contrario.

—Pero no sé qué puedo ofrecerles yo, si no soy nadie, tan solo una caza-recompensas nómada y huérfana.

—Tal vez seas algo más que ni tú misma sepas todavía Emma Swan. —Dijo Ruby.—Pero no es mi misión hacértelo ver. Por ahora, vístete y vámonos. Le prometí a Henry que no llegarías tarde.

Ruby llevó en coche a la indecisa Emma mientras que Regina se condujo a sí misma, eso sí, siguiendo las indicaciones del pequeño Henry como copiloto.

Llegaron a la vez, demasiada coordinación horaria quizás, y Emma, como buena caballera, corrió a abrirle la puerta a Regina quedándose embobada al verla.

—Mmm…¿me dejará salir, señorita Swan?

Normalmente a Emma no le gustaba que la llamara así, pero tenía que reconocer que en aquella ocasión produjo un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, llegando especialmente a algunas zonas.

—Cla…claro.

Resultaba que, como parte del plan de Henry, Emma no había tenido más remedio que vestirse como todo un caballero de brillante armadura de plena Edad Media, claro que en vez de armadura podía vestir en pantalones y chaleco de cuero marrón, con una fina camisa blanca que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. Incluso tenía una espada.

Pero Regina, oh Regina, iba vestida exactamente como el personaje de la Reina Malvada de la serie por la que había comenzado todo. Aunque menos malvada, eso sí, un traje rojo y apretado que dejaba a la vista un generoso escote, el pelo recogido en un sofisticado moño con unos cuantos mechones sueltos. Era cierto que el atuendo recordaba a los del malvado personaje, pero sus rasgos más suavizados le daban la mezcla perfecta entre dureza y bondad.

Ambas mujeres, sobrepasada la sorpresa inicial y el devorar los cuerpos con la mirada mutuamente, se volvieron hacia Henry.

—Bueno, señorito, ¿podemos saber ya lo que has preparado? —Preguntó Regina.

—Sí, por supuesto. Me han ayudado muchos miembros del pueblo.

—Desembucha de una vez chico. —Lo apremió Emma.

—He hecho mis averiguaciones y sé que os conocisteis por internet y la mayor parte de vuestra…relación ha sido a distancia, así que os he preparado una cita 100% presencial.

—¿Una cita? ¿Pero qué cosas has aprendido en la tele chico? —Se rió Emma.

—Más de lo que imagináis.

Y probablemente Henry no pensaba en lo que pasaría por la mente de sus madres en aquel momento, así que no comprendió del todo bien sus caras de horror, pero en fin, adultos aparte, tenía mucho que hacer.

—Ruby y yo os dejamos aquí. Pasadlo bien.

—Pero Henry…

Ninguna pudo detener al niño antes de que se subiera al coche con Ruby desapareciendo en la noche. Emma y Regia se miraron, por primera vez solas de nuevo.

—Parece que le estamos pillando afición a esto de vernos en persona. —Comentó Emma.

—Eso parece sí.

—No es una mala vista. Estás preciosa por cierto.

—Gracias, tú también.

—¿Pasamos?

—Claro.

Tímidamente juntas, con sus manos rozándose pero sin que ninguna se atreviera a tomar la de la otra, entraron juntas en el iluminado recinto que Henry parecía haber preparado para las dos. Y era cierto que prácticamente todo el pueblo parecía haberse implicado en la pequeña sorpresa de Henry.

El doctor Archie Hopper se encontraba disfrazado de saltamontes gigante (por alguna razón que nadie comprendería) regentaba un puesto para lanzar con arco a globos con grandes peluches como premios.

Mary Margaret, vestida cómo no, de princesa, regalaba manzanas de caramelo.

Granny que también vestía como una posadera de la época, estaba sirviendo hamburguesas en otro lado (por suerte para Emma, pensó, la comida sí que era de este mundo)

Príncipes y princesas por todas partes, era como si todos se hubieran adaptado al personaje que Henry les había dado en su imaginativa cruzada, cuando pensó que todo su pueblo había salido de un libro de cuentos.

—Parece que el chico se lo ha tomado muy en serio. —Comentó Emma.

—Sí, lo cierto es que sí.

—Aunque tu vestido sigue siendo el más bonito—comentó—o quizás es cosa de tu cuerpo.

—Zalamera.

—Ya que estamos aquí…¿te apetece montar en la Noria de Rapunzel?

—Claro.

La mismísima Mérida las retó a una competición en el puesto de arquería que, claramente ganó, porque Emma tenía más puntería con la pistola que con palos y flechas, pero al sí que logró un enorme peluche Minion en una competición de derribo de latas con pelotas.

Y Elsa y Anna las invitaron a un concurso de "Construye tu propio muñeco de nieve" y casi, remarcando el casi, consiguen arrastrarlas hasta la zona de karaoke, pero la alcaldesa se negó rotundamente.

El señor Gold, también conocido al menos por aquella noche, como Rumplestinkin había llevado algunos de sus tesoritos para venderlos en un puesto y Emma se empeñó en comprar un precioso collar de amatista para Regina.

Y cuando ya no pudieron ignorar por más tiempo el incesante rugido de sus estómagos, fueron al restaurante de Granny's.

—Ah no, no os sentéis ahí jovencitas. —Dijo Eugenia.

—Pero tengo hambreee. —Se quejó Emma.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero Henry me ha pedido un lugar especial para vosotras. Un lugar un poco más apartado.

Dicho y hecho, Eugenia las sentó en una mesa apartada de las miradas indiscretas.

—Sí que ha pensado en todo el chico. —Comentó Emma.

—Y tanto, no sé de dónde ha sacado una mente tan maquinadora.

—¿No lo sabes? —Preguntó Emma como queriendo decir algo…

—Oh cállate.

Se rieron durante un rato hasta que ambas parecieron darse cuenta de la situación. Solo Granny's las interrumpió un instante para traerles dos hamburguesas completas y dos batidos de fresa, la bebida del amor según Henry y que no podían cambiar bajo ningún concepto, por orden expresa del mismo.

—Este Henry…—Susurró Regina.

—Sí, podía habernos pedido al menos otro de chocolate también.

—Serás glotona. —Se rió Regina.

—No lo sabes tú bien…

—Bueno, me hago una idea.

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos instantes, ambas mirándose sin saber demasiado bien qué decirse.

—Emma…

—Regina…

Hablaron a la vez.

—Tú primero.

—No, no, tú primero.

Se sonrojaron y volvieron a callar durante unos segundos.

—¿Te has…te has dado cuenta de qué día es hoy? —Preguntó Emma.

—13 de julio.

—Sí. Es…

—El día que nos conocimos, lo sé. —Dijo Regina.

—¿Quién nos hubiera dicho hace un año, cuando intenté impresionarte con mis zalamerías, que terminaríamos aquí, haciendo una especie de Cosplay de la serie organizada por tu hijo adoptivo que resultó ser mi hijo biológico?

—No creo que ninguna lo hubiéramos pensado, sinceramente. Es demasiado enrevesado.

—Los guionistas de la serie podrían, perfectamente, haberse basado en nosotras.

—Oh ni me los mentes, cada vez me gusta menos lo que están haciendo con ese Hood y Hook…

—Mejor no empecemos a hablar de eso o no acabaremos. —Se rió Emma al ver la cara de frustración de Regina mientras hablaba.

—Sí, perdona, me desvío. Un año ya, qué rápido pasa el tiempo.

—Sí. ¿Destacarías algo de este año? —Preguntó Emma.

—Bueno, descubrir que la mujer de la que estoy enamorada sea la madre biológica de mi hijo es destacable.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Regina. Espera… has dicho "estás enamorada" ¿en presente?

—Sí, todavía sé conjugar querida.

—Pensé que no me querías en tu vida ni en la de Henry.

Regina apartó la mirada avergonzada.

—Yo…cuando descubrí que Henry era tu hijo biológico no supe qué pensar, reconoce que era demasiada casualidad. Y tuve miedo, Emma, Henry es lo más importante de mi vida, es mi hijo.

—Lo sé, y yo nunca te lo quitaría, deberías saberlo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo? ¿Quizás un poco más cerca? Ruby me ha dicho algo de un puesto libre como ayudante de Sheriff. Si logro convencer a la alcaldesa de mi valía para el cargo.

—Oh, vaya. —Dijo Regina sonriendo—Pues he oído que la alcaldesa es una mujer bastante exigente, ¿cómo piensas convencerla de tu valía?

—Tengo mis trucos…Cosas que un caballero no debe mencionar.

—Ajá. Puede que Henry tenga razón y el batido de fresa sea la bebida del amor. —Dijo Regina dando un sorbo.

—Lo que pasa es que eres una golosa.—Se rió Emma.

—Solo a veces.

Volvieron a permanecer en silencio unos segundos.

—Henry me preguntó—comenzó a decir Emma—si te quería, y no querer de cualquier forma, sino con la clase de amor que rompe maldiciones.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Que por mi parte sí, pero para romper maldiciones, el amor verdadero tiene que ser correspondido. ¿Tú qué crees, romperíamos maldiciones? —Regina sonrió.

—Solo hay una forma de saberlo.

Se acercaron un poco más hasta que sus labios pudieron encontrarse en un beso que comenzó tímido, pero terminó devorándolas por completo hasta dejarlas sin respiración.

No sabían si habían roto alguna maldición, aunque casi lo creyeron cuando escucharon gritos y vítores salidos de la nada. Al mirar a su alrededor descubrieron a Henry rodeado de una multitud de vecinos.

—Ya era hora, mamá. —Gritó el niño.

—¡Batidos de fresa gratis para todos! —Gritó Granny haciendo que la multitud se despejara para ir a por su batido.

—Veo que en este pueblo no tendremos mucha intimidad. —Susurró Emma todavía sonrojada.

—Echarás de menos tu anonimato.

—No creas, ya me estaba haciendo demasiado famosa en Boston.

Emma se levantó tendiéndole una mano a Regina.

—Bueno, mi reina, ¿querría venir a bailar con su más fiel caballero blanco?

—Desde luego.

Y mientras las dos mujeres bailaban, un niño de sonrisa traviesa las miraba con un batido en la mano.

—Parece que todo ha salido bien al final, Henry. —Dijo Ruby.

—Sí, muy bien.

—¿Crees que algún día se enterarán de que tú encontraste a Emma en fanfiction y a tu madre y decidiste emparejarlas? —Preguntó la camarera.

—Mmm no, no creo. Al fin y al cabo, solo soy un niño, ¿cómo habría podido hacerlo?

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo, pequeño mafioso.

—Digamos que, a veces, algunas historias necesitan una pequeña ayuda para poder ser contadas.

—Oh vaya con el pequeño autor, ¿y sabes por casualidad cómo termina esta historia?

—Claro que sí, como toda buena historia, termina con un: "felices para siempre".

 **FIN**

 **Gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado :)**


End file.
